Now and Forever
by a2d2
Summary: A girl named Kitarra has been having problems with a lot of things. Losing her virginity to her brother at a young age, A strange stalker that is messing up her life, and Love mixed in all of that. What is one girl to do?
1. Chapter 1 How should I live my life

Hi everyone! I hope you like my story. I had another story on here but I didn't get any reviews so I hope I can get some on this one. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Don't live life like it's your last, live it like you don't have one at all.

I was walking down the street. I was weak from my battle I had earlier today. It was about midnight. I realized that I was lost. I was walking for hours. I looked around and saw an ally way. "Maybe this might take me home." I said to myself. I walked down the ally, but after a few minute I start to hear noises. _"What is that?" _I looked at my surroundings to see what it was. After 30 seconds I stopped thinking about it.

I've been walking for a long time. _"Wow! This ally way is really long."_ I came to a dead end. "Great I came all this way for nothing." I began to turn back, but suddenly I was thrown against a wall. I got up, but I felt someone pin me to it. I think it was a demon.

"What is a girl like you doing out here so late at night?" the demon said. He had long silver hair, gold eyes, foxes ears, and a tail. But just like me I was too stubborn to answer his question. "Answer me human!" he yelled at me while digging his claws in to my shoulder. I tried so hard not to scream because I knew that's what he wanted. "Scream human." I got tired of him call me a human.

"Who said that I was a human!" I gave him an energy blast, but it was the last bit of energy I had. Then I fell to the ground, unconissous.

When I woke up I wasn't where I thought I was. I was in someone's room. I saw the door open and a guy walked in. He had red hair, emerald eyes, and he was kinda cute, but not my type.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a wake." He said bowing his head at me.

"So you wanted to come in here when I was sleeping, so you can do what ever it is to me?" I gave him a dirty look. But somehow I felt safe with him. For some reason I know that he wouldn't hurt me. (Remember that she is subborn.)

"Oh I would never do that to a lovely lady such as yourself." He bowed again.

"Lovely? Have you looked at me lately?" I had on a black Japanese shirt, black skirt, black mascara, and black bangles on my wrist.

"Yes I have and I think you're quite lovely."

"Whatever." I sat up and saw a lot of roses. "What is up with all these roses!" I waved both of my hands and all the roses died.

He gasped at all the dead roses. "Y...Y…You don't like roses?"

"No, roses seem happy….and I don't do happy." I glared at him. Some how I didn't like him.

"What are you by the way? I hope you don't mind me asking?" he asked

"No, I don't mind. I'm part demon and part witch."

"Wow! A real witch. I never met one in person." He walked to me and sat at the end of the bed and stared at me. I kinda got annoyed.

"Will you stop staring at me!" I yelled at him. I hate when people stare at me.

"Oh sorry." He put his head down.

"Look…..what is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Kurama."

"Kurama? ……Was your parents on drugs when they named you? And why does it sound familiar"

"No, my parents named me Shuichi. Kurama is my demon name."

"Hmmm….demon name." I looked at him and then I got closer to him. I looked deep in his eyes. Then I figured it out. "You're Yoko Kurama, aren't you?"

"How do know about him?" He asked me. I simply smiled.

"Lets just say I was the one he never got."

"What is your name?"

"The name is Kitarra. Nice to meet you Shuichi, and long time no see Yoko."

**Shuichi P.O.V**

"_I can't stand her!" _Yoko yelled in my head.

"_Why? And what did she by the one you never got?"_

"_Remember I used to be a womanizer, and she was the one I never got. Which pisses me off!"_

"Awww Yoko are you still mad at me?" Kitarra said out of the blue.

"_How the hell did- Is she reading your mind?"_

"Yep!" she said.

"_Let me talk to her."_

"_Ok."_

**Yoko's P.O.V**

As I came out I saw that she was smiling at me. "Why are you reading peoples mind. That's invading people privacy!"

"Are you still mad that you didn't get to invade mine?"

"You know what. I didn't get you because you were fucked up in the head and you still are."

"I'm fucked up in the head? This is coming out of the guy who comes up to women, demand to have sex with them and when they say no, you threaten them and when they still say no, you rape them. And you say I'm fucked in the head?"

Some how she still pissed me off. I grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. She didn't look scared, which mad me mad even more. "Don't worry I'll have you someday. Watch and see." I backed up off her and lift.

**Kitarra's P.O.V**

I saw Shuichi come back out. He looked worried. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

I looked at him like I wanted to slap him, but I didn't. "Shuichi stop being so nice all the time. I mean be a bitch once in a while. Stop living life like it's your last. Live it like you don't have one at all." _"That's how I live life _I said to him and then thought to myself.

He looked at me like I was insane. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked me.

I was quit for a while. Then I thought of something. "Because life is like………. a rose. Sure it's beautiful, but you have to get through all the thorns first. Life is hard and you have to be hard with it….until you get to your rose."

"Maybe you're right…, but life isn't always hard. That's why people have good friends for. When you come to something hard your friend will help you out. I know I'm glad to have friends. Are you?"

I looked at him with a sad look in my eyes."I…I…I don't have friends." I said putting my head down. When I looked up I saw that he was getting closer to me and he held my hand in his.

"You have one now." He said and then smiled at me. I smiled back sweetly.

"_Wait… I never smile like that, but why did I?"_ I then heard a phone ring and he let go of my hand.

"Sorry, it might be Natair." He walked to the door.

"Who is Natair?" I asked him before he left to answer the phone.

"She's my girlfriend. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Then he left. _I'm… just a friend to him. At least I have that much."_

I really hope you like it. Sorry that it was so short. So please review and tell me what you think so far. If I get a lot of reviews I promise that the second chapter will come sooner. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2 Starting School Tomorrow

I want to thanks **Roxasheart654**

Sorry it took so long, but here you go. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Starting School Tomorrow

"Sorry I took so long on the phone. She wouldn't stop talking and telling me that she love me, and she wouldn't go away if I didn't tell her the same." Shuichi said walking back into the room.

"I didn't know that you were in love." _"Wow! He has a girlfriend and he love her. I always wonder what it feels like to be loved."_

"Me either." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You don't love her?" _"How come he doesn't love her? Hmm I wonder what she's like."_

"No, it's not like that. It's just I don't think that I'm ready to fall in love…or …I really don't know." He sat on the bed and then fell on it.

"Have you… ever…you know." I felt embarrassed of saying the whole thing.

"Well if you're referring to what I think you're referring, then yes I have." _"OMG! I thought he was going to say no, but he said yes. He actually said yes. Shuichi Minamino is not a virgin." _"Why do you ask? Let me guessyou're still a virgin right?"

"Well dah!" "I didn't feel right about saying the word." My cell phone went off which scared the crap out of me. I looked at the caller id and it said "Takashi Junican. Great, what does this son of a bitch want?" I answered the phone. "What the hell do you want!...I can speak to you in any tone I like!…….Never……..Because I don't want to come home……..No, I'm staying with a friend…….Yes I do…….I just made one……Yeah……Yes he's here." I took the phone away from my ear and all I could here was "He!" "Yes he's a guy……No……Because I don't want you to talk to him…….Whatever bye." I hung up the phone and looked down.

"Who…who was that?" Shuichi asked me with fear in his voice.

"That was my father." I said with my head still down.

"Oh. I thought it was your boyfriend."

I looked up with anger my eyes. "I didn't even have a friend. What makes you think that I have a boyfriend?"

"Because you're very pretty." My eyes widen.

"_Do he really think I'm pretty?"_ "Look Shuichi, if gonna be my friend please I would like it if you don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. You very pretty." He got closer to me, so close that our nose were almost touching.

"Shuichi are you ok?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"You know that you a girlfriend and you're really close to my face."

He backed up and looked down. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, but you really are pretty."

"Prove it."

"Ok I will." He grabbed my hand and dragged my out the house. We ran to three blocks from his house till we came to another house.

"Who..live.. here?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"My friend Yusuke, but some other are suppose to be here too." We walked up to the door and he knocked on the door. A guy with slick back, black hair amswered the door. "Hello Yusuke I would like you to meet Kitarra." He said pointing to me.

"Hi Kur-I mean Shuichi and hi Kitarra."

"Hi Yusuke, I already know about Kurama, so you don't have to hide it." I said walking into the house.

"Well you could've told me." Yusuke said letting Shuichi in and closing the door.

I walked in a room where I saw two other people. One had spiked black hair and the other had orange, Elvis looking hair style. Shuichi and Yusuke walked in the room.

"I see you've met Kuwabara and Hiei already."

"Yes I have." I looked at the orange dude and guessed that was Kuwabara and the other one was Hiei.

"Kurama why did you tell Kitarra that you're a demon?"

"Because she's not human." I look at the person who said it. It was Hiei, sitting on the window sill.

"What is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's part demon."

"What do you mean part demon? What's the other part?"

"She's also part witch. Am I correct, Kitarra?" Hiei said looking at me.

"Absolutely, and how do you know all of this unless you're a stalker."

"I can read your mind."

"Cool, so can I." We looked at other with a slight glare, but then I heard Yusuke say something.

"Kurama, are you ready for school tomorrow?" I looked at them. _"That reminds me. I start school tomorrow."_

"Good so you can start with us." It was Hiei again.

"Yeah I guess so." I looked at Shuichi and Yusuke. They both smiled at me, but Shuichi's smile was much warmer and I smiled back.

I hope you like it! If it is too short I'm sorry. I need some ideas so if you don't mine can anyone send me ideas. I like getting different ideas from different type of people cuz it makes it fun to read, but again if you don't mind can anyone send me some ideas in the review. Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3 School Trouble part 1

I still have only one review. I'm thinking that no one likes it TT. I'll try to make it more interesting next time, but let me know what you think about this one.

Chapter 3: School Trouble

(This is not in Kitarra's P.O.V.)

**Rrrrriiiinnnnggg Rrriiinnnggg **

She tossed and turned at the sound of her alarm clock. She slammed her fist down on it and went back to sleep. Shortly after, she heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" She said, well really yelled, at the person at the door.

"Kitarra get up or you're going be late for school!" the person yelled back.

"Shuichi, school doesn't start until tomorrow!" she said covering her face with her covers.

"Today **_is_** tomorrow! Now get up!" he walked away from the door.

"What! OMG I'm gonna be late!" she ran to her closet and notice that she didn't have much clothes because she just moved in, so she put on the same thing she wore yesterday. She ran out the room and in the kitchen where she saw Shuichi.

"It's about time that you got up. You're deep sleeper." He said putting his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, whatever. What's for breakfast?" Kitarra saw eggs and bacon on the stove. "Yummm looks good!" As she was about to eat some she felt an arm around her waist and pulled her to the front door. "Shuichi what the hell are you doing!"

"You don't have time to eat. We have to go." He dragged her out the door.

"But I want my eggs and bacon!" she said stretching out her hands for her food.

"Stop being a baby and lets go!" Shuichi started to get a little annoyed. "I thought you were gothic and evil. But you're acting like preppy baby."

Kitarra gave him a sly look. "You want to see evil? I'll show you evil." She dragged him to the back of some houses so no one could see them. All of a sudden her eyes were pitch black, her black hair and nails grew longer, she had wolf ears on the top of her head and tail, and she grew fangs. She also had a witch hat on her head and staff in her hand. "This is a mixture of my demon and witch form. Piss me off and you'll see this form again." Then she changed back to her human form. "I really didn't want you to see that, but I had to prove to you that I'm not a preppy baby. We're gonna be late." She put her head down and walked off.

"Kitarra wait!" She stopped and looked at him. "I really don't care that you're…. **_That_** ….evil. It still makes you look beautiful in my eyes."

She looked shocked but also confused. "Shuichi what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing just forget that I said anything. You're right we are going to be late. We should go." Shuichi said in speed mood and walked off with Kitarra following him from behind.

"_He's a very interesting person. He said I was beautiful and I didn't even say that I was ugly, so he could've just said that just to make me feel like I'm really someone. Does Shuichi……likes me?...OMG I'm atracked to him!"_

**At School**

(Oh I forgot to tell you that they don't wear uniforms at Shuichi's school.)

Once they got there, Kitarra eyes shoot wide open. She saw all these different types of people. Preps, punks, jocks, and geeks, but no Goths. "You go to school here?"

"Yeah, but not just me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and…..you." He gave her a light smile. "Let me show you to the office." As Shuichi was about to bring Kitarra to the office, he saw some girls from his fan club and he didn't want to be bothered with them, so he put his arm around Kitarra's waist, which made the fan girls stop in their track and looked sad, but also gave Kitarra a glare. Kitarra glared back at them.

**Leader of the Shuichi's Fan Club P.O.V.**

"Who does that little tramp think she is and what is she doing with my beloved Shuichi Minamino? She must be stopped! I think I know how to get rid of her."

"Yeah, the new girl is going down!" said another fan girl.

"Shut up Akintia!" the leader said.

"Yes Natair."

**Kitarra's POV**

"Shuichi why do have your arm around me?" I looked up at him. _"Shuichi do you really like me?"_

"Sorry about that. It's just those fan girls wont leave me alone, so I had them think that you were my girlfriend." I didn't think that he was gonna say that. _"Girlfriend?" _

"Why does this seem like I heard it before?...Oh yeah, my sister had a boyfriend with a fun club and then …the ..fan girls came after her. YOU IDIOT YOUR FAN CLUB IS GONNA COME AFTER ME NOW!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He looked worried. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok I'll just deal with." I sighed trying to think things thought as we walked to the main office. Then I heard him speak.

"….you know the one in the front, who seemed like the leader of the whole bunch?"

"Yeah…"

"That was my girlfriend." _"FOR REAL! Wow I thought I wouldn't meet her this soon."_

"Really? I didn't know that. She's really pretty….. , but you said that you want them to think that I was your girlfriend. Why would you do that in front of your own girlfriend?" I looked up at him and he looked at me with a look I've never seen before.

"Oh…well…that's because…I umm…I ummm…didn't see her at first but then after I had put my arms around you I realized that was her."

Two ways I knew he was lying . 1:he's a bad liar and 2:I can read his mind. I wanted to tell him my feeling for him, but it was too soon and I wanted to wait for him to tell me.

"Here is the office. Just ask for Ms. Takaia and she will give you you're schedule. She's really nice. If you want I could wait for you outside the office." He smiled at me with one of his charming smiles. I couldn't help but blush and I think he saw it. _"OMG did he see me blush?"_ He lend down by me and whisper something in my ear. "You're very cute when you blush."

When he told me that, it send chills down my back. The good kind.

"Thanks. Well I'll go and get my schedule now." I looked away from him and walked to the office but he stopped me.

"Do you want me to wait for?" I looked at him for a while. _It seems like he has some sort of spell on me. I can't stop looking at him or stop thinking about him. I really do think I like him." _"Hello are you there?"

"Oh, sorry. No, you can go to class. Please don't wait for, I'll be fine." I was lying to myself. I really wanted him to stay and wait, but he was gonna be late for class and…. I don't think I can be around him much longer. Some how I'm not my self. Usually I would have glared at him and been a real bitch, but I'm nice to him and smile. I don't know what this feeling is. I never had it before. I should get used to it.

"Ok then see you around!" He walked off waving at me. I waved back. I really like this feeling, but I'm afraid what my demon side will do once I get hurt.

I walked in the office and asked for Ms. Takaia. She came up to me.

"How may I help you?" She said to me in a sweet and kind voice.

"I'm new here and I need a schedule." I looked around and saw that everyone was running around. "Wow! It's really busy here."

"Yeah, so about your schedule. Come in my office." We walked in a room. It was cold but had a warm feeling towards the artwork that looked like it was made by a pre-k student. "Here you go all done. Enjoy it here!"

"I will thanks!" I walked out the office and looked at my schedule. "Math, Science, Reading, Music (she's in the band. She plays flute and piano.), Gym, lunch, and Drama (she acts too.) cool that's everything." I walked to my first class which is math.

Sorry to stop it here but I can't tell you what's gonna happen next. If you can guess it I let you read ahead. This is very hard, so guess wisely. Hope you liked it! Bye.


	4. Chapter 4 School Trouble part 2

I walk in my class room, realizing that was really late because the teacher had already begun teaching and on my schedule, it says that this class ends at 9:30 and it was 9:00 _"I guess all I have is 30 minutes in this class." _

"Hello I'm Ms. Haika. You must be Ms. Junican am I right?" The teacher asked. It was a woman and she sounded preppy.

"Yes, you are right." I said in an 'I really don't give a shit what you call as long as you don't call me a preppy name.' kind of tone. I went to go sit down.

"Wait, please come up front and tell the class a little bit about yourself." She said, once again sounding preppy as ever. It getting annoying!

"Sure, no problem." I said sarcastically. I walked in front of the class. Everyone there looked preppy except for a few. _"God where am I? In a prep school?"_ I wanted to make fun of the preppy people there. "So Hi! My name is Kitarra Junican and my feet hurt like hell, so I want to sit on my ass okay? Oh and by the way, If you mess with me your head will get chopped off okay? Okay!" I said in a preppy voice. _"Ewww that was gross!" _I went to go sit down for the second time. I went to go sit in the back, but I notice someone else sitting back there. It was…. "Oh hi Yusuke."

"Hi Kitarra, that was pretty cold what you said up there." He gave me an 'awesome' look.

"Thanks. I could haven't said it better. Oh I did say it ha!" I sat down next to him. "So I didn't think you actually go to class. I thought you was a type that skips."

"Yeah, but I knew that you were coming to our school, so I want to know what classes you take with me." He said putting his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head.

"Mr. Urameshi can you please take your feet off my classroom desk?!" Ms. Haika yelled at Yusuke.

"Your desk? Is your name on it?"

"No, but neither yours." She said. She thought she had him defeated, but Yusuke pulled out a maker out of nowhere and wrote his name on the desk.

"Now it is." He had a smirk on his face. _"That was awesome!" _She gasped at what Yusuke did.

"How dare you write on school property?!" She yelled. _"Wow! This class is getting interesting."_

"So know it's schools property? Well, with my name being on it and all that makes it my property now"

The teacher then smirked. "Lets see what the principle have to say about that." She called the principle on the intercom.

"Yes?" The principle said once he got on the intercom.

"I need you to come and get Mr. Urameshi."

"For what?"

"For sexual harassment ." She looked at Yusuke with a smirk on her face. Yusuke looked shocked. _"That lying slut!!"_

"I'll be right there." The principle said with anger in his voice.

I looked at her with a death glare. How could she lie like that. I was not going to stand for this!! Just then the principle stormed in the room.

"Yusuke come with me. I don't know where you get this attitude from, but your not going to sexually harass a teacher!"

"He didn't do anything!" Somehow I was manage to say something. "That slut wish she was being sexually harass because she's not getting anything at home." _"I feel a lot better."_

"How dare you talk to me in that way?" She stated.

"Why do you always say that? How dare you do this? How dare you do that? Why don't you just shut the hell up and sit the hell down?!" _"Sexually harass, my ass!"_

"Ms. Junican, you can come with me too." the principle said.

"I'll be happy to go with you. Who knows what this psycho lady might say next? She might say that an airplane fell from the sky and landed in her classroom. Then she get the airport cancel and we'll have no way to travel from Japan to America. The Horror!!" I walked out the classroom and down the hall. Just seconds later that bell rang to switch classes. _"Great! Now I'm going to be late for my next class!" _Once me and Yusuke got in the principle's office he sat down and threw Yusuke a _soda_? "What's going on?"

"Oh your new, right?" He said.

"Yes I am." I looked at all the food they were eating and drinks they were drinking. "What the hell is going on? Why are you not mad at us? Why are you just sitting having a… a… a party!"

"Calm down, we do this all the time." Yusuke said to me. _"All the time?"_

"What?!"

"We do this all the time, so I can get out of class."

I looked at him with and shocked and sad look. "So……you lied. You lied….to me. How could you."

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Yusuke looked confused.

"I let my guard down for one moment and the same thing is about to happen…again." I stormed out of the principle's office. Yusuke followed me. He grabbed my arm and turn me around so I can face him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked at me and I looked straight into his eyes. I swear his eyes looked just like my bother's. My kind and sweet bother, but all he is now is just a lying dog. _"Why Yusuke?…..why do your eyes have to look just like his? Why?"_

"What's wrong, Kitarra? Come on tell me." Yusuke looked worry. He then sat me down outside of the office. "Come Kitarra, I know something is wrong just by the way you looked at me."

"You lied to me." That's all I said. That's all I could say.

"I know, what's the big deal?"

"She lied and said you were sexually harassing her and you lied with it. I guess it's not really you it's mostly her."

"How?"

"The lie she lied about. How can someone say something like that and that has never happened. She probably doesn't even know what sexual harassment is!"

"And you do?"

"…..actually… yes I do."

"Who?! Tell me and I'll kick their ass!"

"No it's too late….why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because…you're my friend."

"Thank you that's nice to heard."

"Do you mine talking about it?"

"I guess since it was so long ago. It was my bother. I was 12 and he was16. I always looked up to my bother. He was my ideal. Well one day he had his girlfriend over and they went in his room. I sat on the living room floor watching T.V. Later I saw the girl storm out of the house and down the street. My bother came out of his room pissed off. I went up to him and said "Is something wrong, big bother?" Then he looked at me and said "Yes, do you want to help me feel better?" and I said yes. So he took me in he's room and closed the door. I stood in front of him. Then he said "Go sit down on the bed." and I did as I was told. I was confused as to why the door was closed, but I trusted him. Then he came up to me and said "lay down and relax." so I did, but then he got on top of me and I felt uncomfortable. So I told him to get off of me, but didn't get off. Then I yelled "Stop you're hurting me stop!", but he didn't. He took my hands pined them to the bed so I wouldn't move. That when I got really scared. He held my hands with one of his because he's stronger than me. He took his other hand and ripped off my shirt. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth and said "If you think about screaming again I'll make you feel so much pain than you're about to feel now." Then he undressed me and he had his way with me. A hour later I ran in the bathroom and cried. I cried like I never cried before. That's why I'm the way I am today, and I didn't have any friends, or a boyfriend because of what I became. Because of my bother." I sat there tears coming out of my eyes, but I also smiled about because I was happy to be alive and not get pregnant. I was also happy because I have two friends now who care. _" Thank you Yusuke…and Shuichi."_

"Your Bother?!" Yusuke looked surprised when I told him my story.

"Yes…It was my bother." I stood up and looked at him come on we have to go to class now. He got up and I walked away.

(I'm gonna fast forward because nothing happens in the rest. So lets go to lunch.)

At lunch I didn't eat much because I was still a little depressed. _"I haven't seen Shuichi. I wonder where he is."_ I sat under a tree and pulled out a book and started reading. While I was haft way into the book I felt someone's arm around me, like they were giving me a hug.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." I heard someone say. He sounded like Shuichi. I turn around and it was Shuichi.

"Shuichi what are yo…"

"Why didn't you tell me that happened?" He looked at me with a little anger in his eyes.

"Because I didn't think that it mattered that much. I'm sorry if you wanted to know that badly." I hugged him back to let him know that I was ok. _"Why am I acting this way? I'm grossing myself out!" _

"If anything happens like that again, I want to be the first to know."

"Shuichi, that was 4 years ago."

"I don't care if it was 12 years I still want to know." He sounded just like how my bother used to when something happens to me. It scared me.

"Since when to I have to tell you about my past, Kurama?"

"I don't if it was your…wait what did you call me?"

"I called Kurama. Isn't that your name?"

"You never call me Kurama. You always call me Shuichi."

"Well I'm sorry, but your really scaring me and I don't your tone of voice!"

"All I'm doing is showing how much I care."

"Well my bother care once also and now looked what happened can't even stand to think about it anymore. That's way it's in my past where I would like it to stay." I stormed away form him. I ran inside and went to an empty classroom and cried.

**Sorry it took sooooo long!!!! My computer was being stupid. Well hope you enjoy,but what will happen between Kitarra and Shuichi? Who will come in the empty room while Kitarra is crying? Stay tune for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 Last Period

-1Chapter 5: Last Period

I sat in one of the empty decks in the back of the classroom. I sat there and cried. _"Stupid Shuichi. Thinks he knows everything. Why was he so interested about my past anyway? I never asked him about his past, even though I was kinda from his past, but still I never asked him anything about it! Aaarrrrgggg! He makes me so mad!"_ Just then I heard something outside the door. "Who's there? I'm a dangerous weapon and you don't want to mess with me!" I got into my fighting stance. Then the door open. All I saw was red and then I cast a spell. When I took a second look, all I saw was… Baby Shuichi? OMG I turn Shuichi into a baby! A cute little baby. "Aww"

"Wh-what happened to me?!" baby Shuichi asked in a cute tone.

"You're a little baby. Awwwwww! You sound so cute when you talk." I looked at him with a smile on my face to let him know how adorable he looked. He had short red hair, his clothes was to big for him to wear, and a dipper. I wasn't gonna turn him into a baby and not but a dipper him.

"I want to change back." He said tying to look angry, but it only came out like this. O.O

"Aww! How cute!"

"Oh god."

I heard someone outside in the hall again. This time I waited to see who it was. It was Natair.

"What happened in here?" She looked at Shuichi. "Who is that? And why is he wearing Shuichi's clothes?…well sort of. And how did he get here?" Natiar asked.

I looked at her and then Shuichi and then back at her. I had to think fast. "Ummm…umm… that's…that's my… my little bother." Well that was all I could think of.

"Your bother? Why does he look like Shuichi?" She looked at me with a smirk. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I know it's wasn't good.

"That's because it's….umm…it's Shuichi's bother too. Shuichi's my bother also." _"Hahahaha! Shuichi. Hahaha! My bother. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Oh, so Shuichi's your brother?! Oh that explains it." She said with smile on her face.

"That explains what?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"That explains why Shuichi had his arm around you earlier today. I thought that you was going to be his new girlfriend. Well now that I know that you guys are related I guess I have nothing to worry about. So what is your little brother's name?"

"Oh…it's…umm…it's Shurchi." _"Shurchi? What the hell was I thinking?"_

Shuichi looked at me with the same expression I thought.

"Oh, that's a nice name. It kinda goes with Shuichi. I guess that's what your parents were going for. Well I have to go. Bye." She lift the room. I went and looked out the door to see how far she had went. She was gone. I closed the door and looked at Shuichi.

"One word. Shurchi?" Shuichi looked at me.

"I'm sorry that's all I could think of."

"It's ok. Can I be normal again?" He looked at me with those cute little eyes of his.

"Ok." I turn Shuichi back to his normal self. "So why did you come in here anyway?"

He looked at me with and stupid look. "Well for starters you yelled at me, you called Kurama, and you ran away crying. Is it ok if come in and check up on you?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, it's ok if you come and check up on me." I laughed a little. I haven't laugh in a long time.

"Oh I wrote something." He handed me a sheet of paper. "I hope you like it."

I looked at the paper and I began to read it.

"O, my love is like a red, red rose,

That's newly sprung in June.

O, my love is like the melody,

That's sweetly play'd in tune

As fair art thou, my bonny lass,

So deep in love I was,

And I had love thee still, my dear,

Till a' I was that "because".

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the rocks melt wi' the sun!

And I had love thee still, my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my sweet love,

And fare thee weel I cry!

And I won't come again, my love,

Tho' it were that I die!"

I found the poem very lovely. It made me want to cry a little, but I held it in. "It's really pretty, but why are saying Goodbye at the end? And who is this poem for? Clearly not me." I asked.

"It's for Natair. I want to break up with her." I looked at him with a shocking look.

"You're breaking up with Natair? Why?"

"Well, I guess I want to move on. The truth is that I have found another."

"Really! What's her name?!" "_I can't believe Shuichi fallin for someone eles. Of course she must even prettier than Natair._

"Well……..I don't know her name, but all I know is that she's a very interesting person and a sweet one at that. I just met her and I think that I'm falling for her already, but I'm not really sure. I can't say that I love her, but I also can't say that I just like herWhen the time comes I think I might tell her how I feel about her."

"Ok Shuichi, if you think so, but I think you should tell her right now how you feel and if she says no then I'll have to give her something to think about." I looked at him with one of my 'don't mess with me…or my friends.' I'm so happy to be able to say that. 'Don't mess with me or my friends' hahah 'or my friends' I have friends! I finally have friends!


	6. Chapter 6 Guys Night

-1**This is going to be the last chapter of the school part because I just realized that I made it 5 Chapters long. So in this one the school part is going to be over in a few and the real fun begins! evil laughterStops . . Lets begin now.**

As me and Shuichi walked to our last class I just realize what class it was.

"Yes Drama! I love this subject!" I yell aloud not caring if people looked at me funny. Not even caring if _Shuichi_ look at me funny. Which he did. "Sorry Shuichi, I'm just so happy that I have my favorite class at the end of school, isn't that awesome!?"

He just smiled at me with one of those warm charming smiles that I like so much (Which is annoying!). "It's ok. I like drama too."

"Wait you take drama with me?" _"I love this school now!"_

"Yes, why do you think I walked in here?

"I don't know." _"I actually thought you were walking me to class. "_

"Well, I'm the leader of the Romance section and Natair is the lead of the comedy section." He pointed at Natair sitting across the room. He then looked at me regretting for what he said or who he said. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that Natair takes this class also, sorry."

"It's ok. I don't like her very much, but it's ok." I said looking straight ahead not even looking at Shuichi, but I can tell he was looking at me. As we got to our seats, I went to sit in the back, Shuichi wanted to sit in the front, but he didn't want to leave me alone so he sat next me…well tried until his so called girlfriend pulled him toward her. The teacher walking in. _"He is hot!" _He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The most hottest thing in here.

"Hi class my name is Kaoto." _"Why dose everything around here have something to do with my brother?" _"Now class today we are going to have our first Romance and Tragedy Musical." Natair raised her hand then the teacher called on her. "Yes, Natair…I hate saying your name, no affiance but it is a stupid name for now on I'm going to called you Tierra, now what was your question?"

Natair's shockness went away and asked well said what was on her mind. "Sir we don't have a leader of the Tragedy section."

"Dammit you're right. Well I guess it's cancel."

"Why should it be cancel? I can do it." I said.

"Who said that?"

"Me. I said it."

"Name."

"Kitarra Junican." I stood up in the class.

"I love the name. Tell me, has anything Tragic happen to you?"

"Sir I don't think it is the time to ask that question." Shuichi said defining me.

"I take that as a yes. Come on the stage and I'm going to throw some words at you and see if you can acted it out."

"That's cool." I said in monotone. I got on the stage and I looked at him with my hands on hip and I looked at him like he was retarded.

"Sad" I acted it out. "Anger" I acted it out. "Depression" and you can guess I acted it out. But it was the other three words that got me. "Ok here is a mixture Sad, Scared, and Hatred " I looked at him not knowing what to do. The only thing I can think of having that feeling was when I had that "thing" with my brother. I acted it out but I started to throw some of my words in it.

"Why…why would you do this to me. You was my ideal. I was so good to you and you do this to me. Why…I thought I was your favorite…your favorite sister. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Tears rolled down my eyes. Everyone looked at me and then clapped except for Shuichi. He just looked me with a sad look.

"Wonderful. Well, that's all for today we're going to start on this project tomorrow in the mean time, Shuichi I want you and Kitara to work together on this. After all this is a _Romance_ and _Tragedy_ Musical. Dismiss." The bell rung and everyone lift. Me Shuichi and Natair stayed behind. I didn't want to, but I needed Shuichi to guide me home. Remember I just moved there.

"Natair I want to give you something." _"oh no here comes the poem." _He handed her the sheet of paper. She opened it and read it.

"I don't get it. Why are you saying goodbye at the end?" _"I asked the samething."_

"I'm sorry Natair, I want…I want to brake up with you." I thought she was going to yell at him, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was laughter. "Why are you laughing?" _"Good question."_

"It's funny because you think you can get rid of me that easy. Is there another?"

"Yes, Shuichi is in love with another. Got a problem with that?" I said stepping in their little convo. Hey I'm tired and I want to go home. I would do anything to make them shut up.

"Ummm we're not talking to you, so bah bye." _"Oh no she didn't!" _I was about to cast a spell on her scrawny butt, but Shuichi stopped me. "Shuichi you know us…You guys are related, Shuichi you know us Kitsuns (sp?) have to stick together. _"Wait a minute she's a kitsun also?" _"I'm sorry Kurama, but I have to get going or my dad will freak. Bye sweety I love you." Shuichi stood quite. "Say it back." She said in a demanding tone.

"I love you too." She gave him a kiss and walked away. I got so mad that I accidentally shot a small energy blast at her. She stumble a little and looked back at me with a glared not knowing what it was and I glared back.

Me and Shuichi was finally on our way home. "Finally! I was wondering when we going to leave. It was a long day of school."

"I know." Shuichi looked down at the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him with my caring eyes.

"I just don't think I really love her, but she won't let me go." He kept looking down. I felt sorry for him. _"Aww dammit don't make me. Please don't make me do it." _I couldn't take it anymore. I gave him a big long hug. _"Dammit. He made me do it."_ "Kitarra what are you doing?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, so I'm giving you a hug. Just to make you feel better. Do you feel better?"

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I felt Kitarra hug me. "Kitarra what are you doing?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, so I'm giving you a hug. Just to make you feel better. Do you feel better?" I looked at her. She had her eyes closed as she hugged me. I know she didn't like it, but I really did appreciated.

"Yes, I do feel better." I hugged her back. Then I looked at my house as it came into clearing and I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei standing at the door.

"Hi you guys. What are you guys doing here?" Kitarra asked.

"Oh no I forgot it's my turn." I said. _"I can't believe that I forgot."_

"For what?"

"For guys night. The guys are suppose to stay over tonight."

"Oh that sounds like fun!"

"I'm sorry, but it's _guys_ night." Kuwabara said.

Everyone was like O.O except Hiei.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not good enough for you guys?" That got Hiei's attention. She grabbed Kuwabara by his ear and throw him in the house. "Kuwabara, don't start with me because I will finish it."

"Why do all girls think they're stronger then me."

"Because they are and you don't hit girls, remember?" Yusuke said. Everyone walked in the house and sat their things on the living room floor making Kitarra trip on them. Yusuke and I tried to help her up, but Kuwabara was on the floor laughing.

"You baka, that's not funny. Hn." Hiei said and he went to sit on the windowsill.

"Dude you better stop before she does something you won't like." Yusuke stated.

"To late." She said. She waved her hand and everyone looked at Kuwabara and saw that his mouth was gone and he couldn't make a sound.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that is funny!" Hiei was on the floor laughing.

She walked up to Kuwabara and put her face close to his. "Do you want it back? Huh? Huh?" He nodded. "Well, you can't have it back!" She poked her tongue out at him. I kinda chuckle a little. It was funny how she got her revenge over something so small.

"Ok enough with the jokes and laughter. Lets get this day started. So Kurama what do you have for us today?" Yusuke said.

"I told you I forgot that you guys were coming here."

"So we have nothing to do all day?"

"I'm sorry you guys. I wish I could do-"

"I know what we could do." Kitarra cut me off on what I was saying.

"What is that?" I asked her. Maybe it might be fun.

"I always wanted to play Truth or Dare, but if you guys don't want to we don't ha-"

"No that's good, we could play that. Ok everyone get in a circle."

"Yes, I been wanted play this game I just didn't want to say it because I was afraid that Kuwaba- never mind." Yusuke just remembered that Kuwabara mouth was gone.

Everyone sat in a circle even Hiei did. I sat on the right side of Kitarra, Hiei sat on the left side of her, Yusuke left side of Hiei, and Kuwabara sat on the left side of Yusuke.

"Ok, who's going first?" Yusuke asked.

"I would like to go first." I stated. "Kitarra, Truth or Dare?" I said

"Truth."

"Is this your first time playing?"

"Yes."

**Kitarra's P.O.V**

"I would like to go first." Shuichi said. "Kitarra, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is this your first time playing?"

"Yes." _"That was a dumb question."_

"Ooooook my turn." Yusuke said. "Kitarra Truth or Dare?"

"Wait, why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Because you're a noob. You have to get Truth or Dare by everyone that is playing. You just got one from Kurama, which was pretty dumb, but yeah. So Truth or Dare?"

"I pick Dare." I started to have a feeling that I shouldn't have picked that just by the way he looked at me.

"I dare you to wear a pink bikini in front of us." I was right.

"I don't have any other clothes."

"You're a witch, duh." Yusuke out smarted me. I curse the day that I told them what I was. No, Hiei told them. I curse the day that Hiei told them what I was.

"Fine." I change into that disgusting pink bikini.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

"Fine." She change into the pink bikini. I found it very hard not to stare, but who couldn't. She looked so beauitful and if I do say so myself, she looks-.

_"Sexy?" Yoko said._

_"Drop it."_

"Happy now?" Kitarra asked with such anger in her voice.

"Yes, but now it's Kuwabara's turn and he can't talk, remember?" Yusuke was obviously getting on her nerves

"Fine." She gave Kuwabara back his mouth.

"Dude, do you know how hard it is not to talk?" Kuwabara sort of yelled.

"Just shut up and ask the question." Yusuke said hitting Kuwabara in the head.

"Ok, Kurama Truth or Dare?"

"You baka you're suppose to ask Kitarra." Hiei said.

"I know what I'm doing." Kuwabara said in 'don't question me' tone. I notice that Kitarra wasn't paying attention, but I had to think. What was he planning? Well, it is Kuwabara.

"I pick Dare."

"Great! I dare you to _kiss_ Kitarra for 30 seconds!" _"What?! I have to kiss Kitarra?!"_

"Why do I have to kiss her?" I asked not really wanting to ask.

"Because she's the only girl here. Do you rather kiss Yusuke?"

"Dude, don't joke like that!" Yusuke looked wide eyes.

"Kurama just do it."

"Ok." I looked at Kitarra. She still wasn't paying attention. I decided to just do it. I held her face with care and made her look deep in my eyes then I went for it. I can tell she was shocked, but afterward she got into it. Her lips felt so soft but also firm. When I broke the kiss Kuwabara and Yusuke was on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I said you had to kiss her for 30 seconds not 1 minute." Kuwabara said. I got all red and I to excuses myself from the room.

**Yeah! It's long! I you had fun reading it. Byez !**


	7. Chapter 7 Night of the Full Moon

Chapter 7: Night of the Full Moon

"I can't believe I just did that. What has come over me?" I touched my lips thinking about the kiss "Her lips. They were so soft and firm. That kiss was wonderful and…and…"

"_Hot?" Yoko just had to pop in my head._

"_Shut up! I wasn't going to say that!"_

"_Yeah I know, but that what you were thinking."_

"Kurama, come back out. The baka is sorry for what he made you do." Yusuke yelled for me from the living room.

"Hey." Kuwabara said afterward. But am I really ready to go back out there? What if they make me do the same thing…or…worse.

"_Quit your whining and get out there."_

"Ok." I walked back into the living room. Kitarra took a glimpse at me and looked away. Yusuke and Kuwabara was trying so hard not to laugh. I felt so embarrassed .

"Ok lets stop Kuwabara." Yusuke finally stop laughing.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Kitarra got up from the circle.

"You can't quit!" Yusuke yelled

**Kitarra's P.O.V.**

I got upset for what they made Shuichi do. "I don't want to play this game anymore." I got up from the circle.

"You can't quit!" Yusuke said to me. I glared at him

"And why not? I see that the object of this little game is that you force someone to do something they don't want to do. I find it very dumb and annoying. I rather play _karaoke_ than this." I looked away from the group and closed my eyes.

"Ok lets play karaoke." Yusuke said.

I looked at him again with a shock expression "What? You really want to play that?"

"Yeah. If you don't like one game then you might like another."

I smiled at Yusuke. "Thanks."

"Ok can you hook us up with one of those home karaoke games."

Steam came out of my ears and nose ."Grrr Yusuke. Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean you can use me anytime you want!"

"I know, but now of us have the money to buy one and I sure don't want to go to those Karaoke bars. There's always gay people there."

"And how would you know that Yusuke?"

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"I'm just kidding. Ok stand back!" I wave my hands over by the TV screen and there appeared a karaoke game. " ok lets play! I want to go first this time." I started the game and started singing.

Oh

I,I …I

I wanna be bad with you baby

I,I,I,I,

I wanna be bad with you baby

Do you

Understand what I need, need

From you

Just let me be the girl to show you, you

Everything that you can be

is everything that I can be

(I wanna be) My turn

Let me let you know that I

I can't promise that I wont do that

So boy

Say the time and place

cuz you make me wanna misbehave

I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I've got things on my mind

I never thought I would

I,I wanna be bad

You make bad feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rule

I,I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with you baby

I,I,I,I,

I wanna be bad with you baby

What's up

Tell me what to do how to be

Teach me

All your rules from A-Z

But I

Don't want your other girl to see

That your messin around with me

Should've thought

Tell you what I got is what you want

T-Tell me do I, I turn you on

Don't want no one judging me

I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I've got things on my mind

I never thought I would

I,I wanna be bad

You make bad feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rule

I,I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with you baby

I,I,I,I,

I wanna be bad with you baby

I,I,I,I,

I wanna be bad with you baby

I,I,I,I,

I wanna be bad with you baby

I,I

I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I've got things on my mind

I never thought I would

I,I wanna be bad

You make bad feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rule

I,I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I've got things on my mind

I never thought I would

I,I wanna be bad

You make bad feel so good

I'm losing all my cool

I'm about to break the rule

I,I wanna be bad

I was done with the song. Everyone clapped for me.

"That was wonderful Kitarra. Maybe I was wrong for saying you couldn't join us." Kuwabara said

"Dah. Been wrong. Ok who's next."

"I want to go next." Yusuke said "But I gonna need some help with the song I want to sing. Well… to put it short. Kitarra get your ass up and sing with me!"

"Ok. You don't have to be rude!" I got on stage and you wont believe the song we sung.

Yusuke

Life's a trip

Virgin just turn seventeen and finally got some hips

Hustler on the block go crazy when you lick yo lips

But they just want relation they don't relationship

Kitarra

Welcome to the real world

Yusuke

It aint the same

Fellas old enough to be your daddy knows yo name

Everybody talking about how much that girl done change

Can't quite put your finger on it but you feel it strange

Like it's fire in your vine

Kitarra

Girl that's just your S.E.X

Mama secrets

And daddy's gonna go crazy

when he finds out that his baby

found her S.E.X

Take a deep breath and think before let it go

Yusuke

The bloke is pave

Baby got an attitude and proud to holla back

Mama's givin love advice

But she aint tryin to hear that

Not because its wrong

Just heard delivery is whack

Life is rough

You say that your not ready for sex but your in love

He says if you really loved you would give it up

Mama says that's just a line guys use to get yo stuff

Which one will you trust

Kitarra

Girl that's just your S.E.X

Mama secrets

And daddy's gonna go crazy

when he finds out that his baby

found her S.E.X

Take a deep breath and think before let it go

See he'll tell you all kinda thing to get your pants

Baby it's a fact that once its gone you'll never get it back

Hold on to your innocent

Use your common sense

Your worth waitin for

Be strong honey don't give in

Blessing comes with patience

Till we meet I pry for you

Girl that's just your S.E.X

Mama secrets

And daddy's gonna go crazy

when he finds out that his baby

found her S.E.X

Take a deep breath and think before let it go

Girl that's just your S.E.X

Mama secrets

And daddy's gonna go crazy

when he finds out that his baby

found her S.E.X

Take a deep breath and think before let it go

"So what do you guys think?" Yusuke had a cheesy smile

"Ummm… that was an interesting song." Shuichi said. I still couldn't look him in the eyes. _"Why would he do that? I know he had to and because he was dared, but why did he kiss me for 1 minute instead of 30 seconds? Did he not know how long it has been or did he do that on propose?"_

"Ok it's my turn." Kuwabara said. _"I wonder what he's going to sing."_

"_Me too." _I stood a little shocked. That voice. It sounded like Hiei.

"_Hiei was that you?"_

"_Of course it was me. You should know that only you and I can send telepathic messages."_

"_Oh yeah that's right. So are you gonna sing."_

"_Hn now why would I do a thing like that?"_

"_Because I asked you nicely. !"_

"_Hn" _I looked at him and saw that he hesitated. _"…fine, but I'm only doing this for you and it's because you're a good friend and that is it, nothing else." _I began to laugh a little.

"_That's fine with me." _

"What is so funny?" Yusuke asked. Everyone was staring at me.

"Oh nothing. Just nothing. Go on Kuwabara you can start singing now."

"Ok. Here I go!"

It's been, one week since we got to see,

Cheatin' lovers and cousins that marry.

5 days since they had the show with the hermaphrodite

the slut, and the crack hoe

3 days since we heard the tale about the guy who learned

his woman was a she-male.

Yesterday, it occurred to me, that I'd been watching a bit

too much Jerry Springer.

Holy Cow, didya see it last week?

Well they had this one freak,

Who suckered punched his whole family.

Do you recall when the brawl became a total 'free-for-all'

and jerry's in the middle trying to be the referee?

Hey, see the stripper with the implants?

She likes to lap-dance, and date the boyfriend of her mother.

Now here comes Jerry's next guest, and it's a slug fest cuz

it's her trailer trash brother.

Nymphomaniac is back on crack it's like when animals attack

they all exhibit reprehensible behavior.

hit em in the nose tear off their clothes step on their toes that's how it goes

they get so violent they have to sign a waiver.

They're always swearin' cursin' kickin' butt and pointin' blame

on the air they don't care they got no shame.

There was one guy I'm sure he felt a little strange, when he found

out that his wife had a sex change.

They have a tendency to scream and yell constantly,

They have a history of ripping off their shirts...

It's been One week since they had the fight,

with the Siamese twins and the transvestite.

5 days since that awful brawl,

They still haven't got the blood off the wall, it's been

3 days since the bitter feud between the KKK and the gay Jewish

black dude.

Yesterday, it finally dawned on me, that I'd been watching

a bit too much Jerry Springer.

Once you start watching, there's just no stopping.

Your brain shuts down, and your IQ's dropping.

Jerry's the king of confrontation, he's a sensation, he puts the sin

in syndication

He's totally worthless like a bad check, he's like a train wreck,

Don't want to stare, but you can't look away.

Like Sally Jesse, he does talk shows, but with more weirdos,

The rating's jumping higher every day.

If you've seen the show, then you know it's about as low

as you can go,

The guests are tacky, and they're lacking in their hygiene.

Then pretty soon, some ugly goon comes in the room, and then

it's boom in the face of some unsuspecting Drag Queen

Well it's the kind of show where people scream obscenities,

yanking hair, throwing chairs at their hubbies.

Jerry, Jerry, now the crowd starts their favorite chant.

Should I turn off my TV? I just can't.

I have a tendency to watch it religiously, I have a history

of taping each one.

It's been One week since the show about,

Psycho killers with problems they should work out.

5 days since the big surprise, when some loser's wife said

that she's still datin' 20 guys,

3 days since the interview, a bunch of psychic porn star midgets

who were all nude,

Yesterday it occurred to me, that I've been watching

a bit too much jerry Springer.

Tired of wasting my time on that Jerry Springer,

I've got way too much class to watch Jerry Springer.

Come over here and pull on my finger.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Me and Yusuke was on the floor laughing.

" Omg That was funny Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"Yeah that is the funnies song ever." I couldn't stop laughing, but when I did I looked at Shuichi and saw that he didn't sing anything. "Ok Shuichi it's your turn."

"I rather not." Shuichi put his head down and closed his eyes.

"Aww come on. Why don't you sing your theme song."

He shot up his head and looked at me. "T-Theme song?"

Me and Yusuke looked at each other thinking of the same song. Then we both started singing it out loud and dancing.

"He's bring sexy back, Yeah. Them other boys don't know how to act, Yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We both started laugh again. I saw that Shuichi was getting annoyed.

"So immature." He got up. "It's getting late. Hiei, it's the night of the full moon. I thought you would like to know. Goodnight everyone." He walked into his room and closed the door.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon?!" I shrieked. "You guy can't stay here."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked with such demand for an answer.

"Let's just say that things going to get a little weird around here. Ok Bah bye." I shoved everyone out the door, but before closing it and yelled something at Hiei. "Hiei you still have to do that thing. Don't think that I forgot!" I then slammed the door closed.

Shuichi came out of his room. "I heard the door slam. Where is everyone?"

"Ummmmm… they had forgot something at home but they said that their was coming back tomorrow and Yusuke said you better have something planned next time." I lied. I had no choice for what is about to happen tonight.

"Oh. Well. Goodnight again." He walked back into his room.

"Goodnight." I ran in my room and locked the door and windows. "Ok I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine."

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I was asleep until I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door could hear. The door open and I saw Kitarra. My mouth dropped wide open. Kitarra was pretty much naked. All she had on was a black bra, black underwear, and a pair of black boots that came to her thighs. She also had a whip in her hand.

"Shuichi, I have been a bad girl and I need to be spank." She snapped the whip in the air.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-"

"_Say her name already!" Yoko yelled in my head._

"Kitarra? W-what are you wearing?"

"You like?" She started walking toward me as her hips swung from side to side every time she took a step. She climbed on the bed and climbed on top of me. "Shuichi, I'm very naughty girl, so you have to give me a spanking." She sat on top of me. I could feel a part of me starting to rise and I think she could feel it too. "Ooooh someone is getting happy."

"Kitarra stop this. What have gotten in to you?"

"What ever do you mean Shuichi? I thought you would like my little outfit."

"_When she says little she means little! Oh yeah! What are you waiting for? She is throwing herself at you and all you can do is stare? You could at least grabbed her ass."_

"_No, I won't! I…I…I most be dreaming!"_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but your not dreaming, she really is on top of and you just got hard."_

"Shuichi, lets play!" She started to untie my pajama pants. I grabbed her and we switch position. "I love it when the guy takes control."

"Kitarra I will tell you one more time to please stop!" I couldn't help myself. _"To be completely honest with myself I don't want her to stop, but I am not going to take advantage of her. It's just going to hunt me."_ I got off of her and stood at my bed side. "Get out." I said in such a tone that scared her.

"What?!"

"I said get out and I wouldn't like it if I said it again."

"But… Fine." I could tell that she was back to herself again just by the sound of her voice. She got out the bed and walked to the door, stopped, and looked at me. "Shuichi…thanks." She smiled at me.

"Thanks? For What?."

"If I have done that to anyone else they would most likely take advantage of me, but you didn't. So thanks." She walked back in her room and closed the door.

"_You just had to be different."_

"_Look on the bright side. At least she knows that we respect her."_

"_What does that have to do with anything. You knew I wanted her and when I finally get the chance you say no. This is not fair!"_

"_Quit your whining and go to sleep." _I laid my head down on my pillow and fell asleep in an instant.

**I hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Night We Met

Chapter 8. The Night We Met

**Kitarra's P.O.V **

The sun shined on my face. It wasn't the light that woke me up. It was the heat. My eyes opened haft way, closed, and opened all the way. I blinked them a few times and saw that the window, where the light was coming from, was right _above_ my bed. I remember that _my _window was on the right side of my bed. I tried to slightly move my body, but it felt like I was pinned down. I lift the covers a little to see what had got me pinned. It was an arm. I followed the arm with my eyes and it lead to… Shuichi?! I saw that his shirt was off also. _"Please tell me that what I'm think is wrong." _I found myself starting at his face. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. My eyes moved down to his lips and my eyes widen. _"Stop! Stop looking at his lips!"_ That didn't work. I couldn't stop staring at 'em. I leaned forward and slowly closed my eyes. I was almost there.

"If you're going to attempt something like that then get out." He spoke without even opening his eyes.

I pulled myself backward and looked at him so pissed off. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not the one with my shirt off!" I saw him open his eyes and sat up.

"Exactly. I'm the one with my shirt off not you. If you did _then_ you can get mad." He got up and was walking out the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to make breakfast. If you have a problem with that, why don't you just come and stop me." His bad ass attitude was pissing me off even more. I got out the bed and followed him into the kitchen.

"All I want to know is how I got in your room?" He opened the fridge and start digging in it. I put my hands on my hips.

"You walked in there." He said. He didn't even look at me. He was pulling all this stuff out the fridge. I didn't even know what haft of the stuff was.

"What do you mean I walked in there?" I wanted any explanation. A good one.

"Sigh. You got scared, walked in my room in tears, I gave you a t-shirt because you still had on your 'little outfit', you climbed into bed and went to sleep. Any other question?"

"Yes, why was arm around me?"

"You were shaking and I had to make you stop because you were shaking the bed." He answered two of my question and he still didn't look at me. "Anything else?"

"One more thing. Why won't you look at me?" He hesitated, but he still didn't look at me. He just look forward. "Well? Shuichi?… Shuichi!… Kurama!!"

"Don't you ever call me that." He looked at me then. He looked mad as was I. I just wanted to do something so bad to him I couldn't even think about.

"Well you won't answer my question what else am I suppose to do?"

"I don't care what you do, just don't call me that."

"_I can't call him that anymore. What the hell is he talking about? Kurama is his name I just called Shuichi because it sounds better." _"I'll call you whatever I want." He throw everything on to the floor. Now I could really tell that he was pissed off.

"No you will not." He walked up to me until he was centimeters from me. He was shaking. I had a strong feeling that he wanted to hit me.

"What? Are you suppose to be scaring me? Well it's not working!" I was so pissed. I never thought I could get any more pissed off. He put his head down so I couldn't see is eyes. "Well? Kurama if you want to hit me just do it. I can take any pain you can give me."

"I will do no such thing." He backed up and walked back into his room. I followed him in there.

"Huh? You're not going to hit me?" He opened his draw and pulled out a t-shirt. He put it on and walk back to his room door where I was standing.

"No, but I am leaving for a while." He walked all the way to the front door and of course I followed. "We don't have school today. It's been cancel do to some construction work."

"Where are you going?" I was so confused. Why was he leaving and for what?

"Anywhere far from you." He walked out the door and slammed it shut. _"What? What did he mean by that? What did I do wrong?" _I felt my knees shaking. Something in the pit of my stomach felt like it wanted to eat me a life. I fell to my knees.

"What did I do wrong?…does he not like me anymore. I didn't mean for him to get that upset. I just wanted him to get a little upset not to get pissed off." Tear formed in my eyes. My body felt so weak. I fell all the way to the floor. " Why? Why? Why do I have to be like this? Why do I have to be me?" I hid my face in my arms and just cried. "I'm so sorry Shuichi. I didn't mean it." I looked at the door. "I swear I didn't mean it!" I yelled at it. "Why am I so dumb? I'm hopeless."

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

"She just had to act that way. What is her problem? Doesn't she know when not to mess with someone when their…not themselves." I walked the streets talking to myself.

"_She didn't know. She thought you were hiding something from her so she just tried to get out of you the best way she can and that's by making you mad, but you went overboard."_

"_I didn't want to blowup in her face like that she just… pushed me to that point."_

"_Hmph. That's what I like about her."_

"_What?"_

"_I like her. She's just…I don't even know, but she just make me feel like I'm alive again. I remember the day I met her."_

_**Flashback**_

I walked into a village like I own the place. I might as well everyone there respect me. All the guys wanted to be me. All the girls wanted to be with me. "Now what are these beautiful women doing out here at this time of night?"

"Look every one it's the great Fox Yoko!" A random woman said. Before I knew it all the girls was all over me.

"One at a time ladies. One at a time."

"Oh Yoko can I bear your child?" Another woman asked. How could I refuse when all the women there want to have me for themselves.

"Of course my lady! All of you may!" They all yelled with cheer. I saw one girl out the corner of my eye. She was hiding in the doorway of her home. "Who is that girl over there?"

"Oh Kitarra? She's just a nobody. She used to be a sweet little girl, but now all she does is hide from everyone and when she is out, she catch a fight with anyone in her way." Another random woman said.

The next thing I know is that had sex with almost every woman in the village. As I walked out one of the huts I saw her again. Instead she was right in front of me. "Kitarra, am I right?"

"That's right and I hear that you're the big bad fox Yoko Kurama, am I right?"

"Hmph. Yes, you are correct." I leaned against a hut and looked at her. She looked like she was 14 years old. She was wearing and black mini skirt and a crimson red low cut top. Her hair was black and short. She also had heels on. What an outfit! "Why is a girl of your age wearing and outfit like that?"

"I wear what I like. Why do you care? You ain't my daddy." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. In a scary way…she turned me on. "I heard you like women and you would get them anyway you can. They say your so great, but I don't see a great thing about you. Hmph, to me you just seem like a lousy dog."

"I heard you used be a sweet little girl, but now you always seem to have a pissed off attitude. Why is that?"

"That's none of your damn business!" I could tell that she was mad at me for asking that.

"Why don't you just come with me." I held out my hand and she just looked at it. "I promise I won't bit." She grabbed it and we ran into the woods.

"Where the hell are you taking me, Fox Boy?"

"Maybe if you shut that smart little mouth of yours. I'll show you." We ran a little while longer. I stop and she bumped right into me. "Look." I stared at the most beautiful creature ever made. Fireflies.

"What? I guy like you like fireflies? Man, what kind of demon are you?"

"Shut up and sit down." I sat down and pulled her down. Making her sit next to me.

"You're very odd." She looked at me like this. O.o

"So are you, but you don't hear me complaining." I stared at the fireflies, but it didn't take me long to notice her outfit again.

"Hey stop staring at me!"

"It's not my fault that you decided to wear an outfit like that in front of me."

"Hey it's not like I wore it just for you."

"I think you did." She looked at me with a more shocked and questionable look.

"Huh?"

"Not to long ago you were just tell me who I was and what I like, but if you knew that from the start wouldn't you have change into something not so reviling if you were going to meet me?" I caught her off guard, but she just seemed to get mad.

"You think you're so smart, but you're not!" She got up and was trying to run away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down so hard that was laying on the ground. I climbed on top her and stared deep into her eyes. Her crimson eyes.

"Do you know that you're very beautiful when someone is on top of you."

"Get off of me!" She started kicking and screaming.

"Stop or you'll make it worse." She stared into my eyes. She looked so frighten, but I love it when they look like that. She started kicking and screaming again.

"Let me go!"

"Looks like you're going to give me something to fight for. Mmmm I like that."

"No! I don't want to go though that again! Don't make me go though that again!" She started kicking even harder. She actually kicked my member. I was in so much pain. She got up and ran away. I stayed in my position for a while. When the pain was gone I got up and ran after her. I came back to the village and up to her hut. I kicked down the door. It was completely dark in there

"Kitarra!! Where are you?!"

"You never know when to quit, do you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turn around and saw her standing there. I ran up to and grabbed her by her neck.

"What the hell was that all about?! My anger grow and I choked her harder. All of sudden I saw a bright red light between us and the next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room.

"You're not very smart after all."

"What?"

"I have learned that you act without thinking when someone push you to a certain point. I just had to wait for the right moment and I took my chance." I didn't understand. She out smarted me. How could I not see that coming, but where did that energy come from. "You should always know what your opponent is before attacking."

"I do know what you are. You're a wolf demon."

"I'm part wolf demon…and part witch."

"You're a…a witch?"

"I didn't think I stuttered." She walked up to me and kneel next to me. She did some weird thing with her finger and I was on a wall. "Now I'm gonna have some fun with you." The wind blow her hair. She look so beautiful.

"Now this is fun." I smiled at her. " I love it when the girl take control. There's not a lot out there like that, you know."

"Shut up!" She slammed into another wall, but all I could do is laugh. It ticked her off. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"You. You're trying to seem so evil, but you look so cute."

"Grrr Shut up!" She got annoyed and started slamming me around. She thought she had the upper hand, but I had an ace up my sleeve. I saw a picture of her and her sister on a mantel. I had a feeling it was something valuable. As she was about to throw me against another wall I knocked it down with my foot. Once she saw it, she dropped me and ran to the picture. She was on the floor trying to pick up the broken pieces.

"Number one rule when you're attacking someone. Never drop your guard." I kneeled down next to her. She looked at me with a pissed off expression. "I met your sister before. She's very nice."

"Don't you dare talk about sisy like that!"

"Hey I can't help it if she's a hoe."

"She's not a hoe!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. She's an upper-class hoe."

"Grrr Get out!!!!!" She was hitting me in my chest. I just stood there letting her hit me. She gave me one more hit and I picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Look, I'm not going to do you anything to y-" I was cut off when she spit in my face. I slowly whipped it from my face and glared at her. "You're lucky you're cute."

"And you're lucky you're a fox." I pushed her down on the table and walked out the door. "Hey where do you think you're going?!"

"Don't worry. I'll come back here. Just to see you." After that I was gone.

_**End of Flashback.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Crimson Bed Room

**_Wow I didn't know so many people like my story! I thought that I was gonna have to give up this little project and try something new, but I really got a lot of reviews! Sorry if I haven't been thanking all the people who gave me reviews. I was trying to get the chapters out as fast as I can. (As you can tell that 7 and 8 came out pretty fast.)_**

_**I would like to thank: madd-cow911, Stelina Miko Kitsune, Roxasheart654, doglove125, Risika Braeke, kikyouhater118, Pink-Tenshi-Chan**_

_**I don't know why, but I have been seeing some people do this so I'm going to do it.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kitarra and her Brother and her sister (Kitarra mention her in chapter 3.)**_

_**Lets Continue!**_

_**  
**_

Chapter 9: Crimson Bed Room

**Kitarra P.O.V.**

He has been gone for almost a week. I've seen him at school a couple of times but he never looked at me or even talked to me. I felt not wanted. He never comes home. I'm always staying up late waiting for him to return, but he never did.

"He has to come home soon. It's his house!" I was walking from home and I started to remember the last thing he said to me. _"Anywhere far from you." _"He truly does hate me." A tear ran down the right side of my cheek. I came in front the house and just stared at it. "I really don't feel like going home right now. I just need to do something to get him off my mind." I started walking. I had no clue where I was going, but all I knew is that it was time to let go of him.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I have been staying with Yusuke for a while just to let my anger out. "Look Kurama, you can't keep staying at my house all the time. You have to go home sometime." I didn't look at him. I just held my head down just thinking. _"Well, I guess I want to move on. The truth is that I have found another."_

"_Really! What's her name?!" _

"_Well……..I don't know her name, but all I know is that she's a very interesting person and a sweet one at that. I just met her and I think that I'm falling for her already, but I'm not really sure. I can't say that I love her, but I also can't say that I just like her. When the time comes I think I might tell her how I feel about her." _

"Kurama are you there? Earth to Kurama!" Yusuke started calling for me. I finally got out of my trance. I looked at him. "The toddler just called. He said that we have to meet him a.s.a.p." I got up.

"Ok, but first I want to tell Kitarra I'm sorry."

"Sorry Kurama, but we have to go now." Yusuke dragged me out of the house and into the portal to spirit world.

"I guess I can tell her when I get home." We walked into Koenma's office. He was sitting behind his desk fettling with some paper work. "Koenma sir, we are here." He looked at us surprised. "What is it did you want to talk to us about?"

"You have a new mission. There is a very bad demon walking around human world."

"So let me guess, you want us to find the son of a gun and bring him to justice, right?" Yusuke stated.

"Well, yes, I do want you to bring him to me dead or a life, but you also have to do one more thing. You have to protect the girl name Kitarra Junican."

**Kitarra's P.O.V**

I was finally on my way home. "I'm so tired." I yawned. I walked in the house and it was so dark inside. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I thought you like the dark Kitarra." _"That voice. It can't be."_ I slowly reached for the light switch and turned it on. I turned around and who I saw just made me want to die. "I missed you, Kitarra. Where have you been all this time?"

"What the hell do you want, Kaoto?"

"Aww, come on, You didn't miss you big brother?" My eyes widen. I didn't want to believe, but it was true. He is really here.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

"Why do we have to protect her?" Kuwabara was a little dumb found. But what is Koenma saying? None of us told him about Kitarra, but it's weird that he would bring her up like that.

"This demon won't kill anyone, but only her and surprisingly it's her brother." Everyone in the room gasp except Hiei. He just looked shocked.

"Her brother!!!" Yusuke shouted with rage. Koenma jumped back a little at the sound of Yusuke voice. I could feel my heart drop in the pit of my stomach. I just want to die on the spot._ "Wait… what am I worried about. She's safe at my house…which happens to be empty…and she's the only one there!" _

"_I knew you were smart! Now stop wasting time here and see if she's ok!"_

I started running to the door. "Kurama, where do you think you're going?"

"If any of you guys haven't notice, Kitarra is by herself and her brother is out to get! Now if you don't mind I'm going to save the one I care about!!" I started running again. Once I got out of the portal and ran all the way to my house.

I finally got there. "I hope she's home." I open the door and I walk into darkness. _"Did she get that depress?"_ I looked for the light switch and once I found it I turned it on and I saw the furniture ruined and out of place. The sofa was tilt over, the lamp was on the floor in pieces, and everything else in the living room. "Kitarra!…Kitarra!" I called for her, but she didn't answer. I was starting to get worried. I ran in every room in the house. The only room I didn't check was my room. I walked to the door and turned the knob and slowly opened it. To what I saw my mouth dropped wide open, my eyes filled with water. Everything was broken in there. The mirror, the lamp, the chair, everything. But that wasn't why I felt like someone just stabbed me and watch me die a slow and painful death. There she was in the bed. Soaked in blood! I ran to her. I jump on the bed and held her in my arms. "Kitarra get up! Get up! I said get up!" My voice started to crack as tears ran down my face. "Get up!! Please get up." I held her tightly in my arm. "Come on you can do it. All you have to do is get. It's not that hard!" I didn't want to let her go. I cried like I never cried before. "Why?...Why did I just walk out like that. I wasn't there to protect her and now look at her." I gave her a hard kiss on the cheak and press my face against it. I rocked back and forth, holding her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

I heard the door open, but I didn't want to let her go. "Kurama, what the hell happened in he-" Yusuke walked in the room. "OMG! What happened?! Who did this?!!" Yusuke came to me and helped me cover her up. Kuwabara and Hiei stood at the bed door. "Kuwabara call 911!!!" I couldn't stop crying. Yusuke ran in the bathroom to get some towels.

"Is…is she…dead?" I looked at Hiei. He looked like he want to cry also. He couldn't look at me. He just looked at the floor. "Kurama, please tell me she's not going to die."

I looked him, but he still didn't look at me. He tried, but he always ended looking at the floor. "I…I hope not." Kurwabara ran in the room "The ambulance is on its way."

Yusuke walked in with the towel. "Here use this to suck up the blood." He start to get the towel ready. "Jeez! She lose a lot of blood." Yusuke wrapped her in the towel, trying to suck up the blood. "I…I don't think she's gonna make it Kurama. I'm sorry."

I looked at him with a death glare. "Don't you ever say that!! She will live even if I have to give her my life!!"

"Jeez Kurama, you're so smart, but you're so dumb at the same time! If you die how will you ever spend your life with her?" I froze up. _"Spend my life with her."_ "I know you like her and I know you don't want her to die, but if she have to go, she have to go."

"I don't want her to go." I held her even tighter and tears ran down my eyes like running water and the bathroom.

"Kurama, you knew her for a week. You can't just fell in love like that. And if you did love her, what makes you think that she'll love you back."

"I..don't ask her to love me back. I just want her to happy."

"That's what ever guy says, but the real truth is that you want her to be happy with you."

"I do, but I can't force her to love me. If she does find someone that she really love, I won't be as happy as I would be if she loved me, but I'll be happy enough." I closed my eyes and put my face in her hair. It was also covered in blood, but I didn't care. "_I love her."_

**At the Hospital.**

The doctor wakened the room panicking. "Are Mr. Minamino?" He asked me. He looked troubled.

"Yes that is me. What's wrong doctor?" _"Please don't tell me that went into a coma."_

"As you know she lost a lot of blood, but the amount is unbelievable!"

"Please tell is she alright!"

"She ok, but the amount of blood she doesn't seem to be right."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she would have been dead right in your house, but some how she survived the abuse. Oh, before I forget, she's in a coma." The doctor walked off. _"Did I just tell him not to tell me that?" _

"_No."_

"_You are really annoying."_

"So Kurama now what?" Kuwabara asked me. I just stood there. Then I run for the doctor. "Kurama!"

I grabbed the doctor and made him face me. "What is it sir?" The doctor looked at me and I looked at him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but is there a possible way that I can she her?" He just smiled at me.

"Why didn't you say so. She's just in Room 285 and I hope that the wedding will go well." I looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wedding. I'm sorry that you future wife is in a coma, but she should get over it as soon as possible." A random nurse called for him. _"Wedding?"_

**Kitarra's P.O.V.**

_I was asleep before I saw someone walk in my room. It was Hiei and then Yusuke and then Kuwabara. "Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" They didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" All of a sudden they grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. I struggle to get free, but they held me down tightly. Then they tied me to the bed post. "What the hell are you guys doing?"_

"_Get the camera ready Kuwabara." Yusuke said to the bake._

"_What are you going to do with the camera?"_

"_Don't worry. We just want to make a little home video." Hiei looked in my eyes with such an evil smirk on his face. _

"_Let me go!" I screamed, but they didn't. instead they stripped me of my clothes. "Please don't do this!" They both stripped their clothes. Hiei climbed on top of me and stuck himself so far in me. I screamed in pain. He started to push in and out and went faster. I screamed even more. Yusuke climbed over, so that he was in front of Hiei._

"_Blow me." He grabbed my head and shoved himself in my mouth. Tears ran down my face. They both started to moan in pleasure, but I wanted to scream in pain._

"_That's enough!" A voice spoke. Hiei took himself out of me and Yusuke took himself out of my mouth. The person who made them stop was Shuichi. He walked over to me. "Are ok Kitarra?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine."_

"_Well then I guess they didn't do their job."_

_"Huh?" I was confued. The he climbed on me and stripped himself and started to do the same thing Hiei was doing._

"_No! Please! No! Stop!" Blood came out of my mouth as he trust himself into me. I just couldn't take the pain. The more I fought the more pain I felt, so I just gave up. "You win. I give up." He just laughed. Kuwabara was still filming ever bit of it. "I give up."_

I shout my eyes open and I was breathing heavy. I was in a hospital bed. I felt something move. I guess I wasn't the only one in it.

_**Ok I'm going to stop it there. I hope you found this part of the story a very shocking and depressing. If not then I just didn't do a every good job. Please let me know what you think about it. **_

**_BTW. To answer _****_Stelina Miko Kitsune_****_ question. Kurama was mad because he hate it when Kitarra call him Kurama. The day she did call him that she was comparing him to her brother and he didn't like it. That's why he got mad._**


	10. Chapter 10 There is no sympathy

Chapter 10: **There is no sympathy**

I woke up in the hospital and felt something move. I looked to my side and saw Shuichi sounded asleep. _"What? Has he been by my side this whole time?" _I slowly tried to get out of his grasp, but he seem to hold me only tighter. _"He still seem to have a habit of that." _I said as I sweat drop. I moved his hand gently and I got out the bed. He tossed and turned about, but he didn't wake up. Phew.

I walked out of my room and looked at all the doctors running around, carrying papers and a whole lot of stuff. I walked pass the doctors trying not to get bumped into them because I would most likely get up and beat the crap out of someone.

I walked in the waiting room and I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei. _"What? They waited too?"_ I walked over to Yusuke and sat next him. _"I really do have great friends." _I stork his hair. He tossed and turned, but he didn't wake up. They all looked so cute sleeping. _"Hummm. That gives me an idea." _I walked up to a doctor and ask for some toothpaste and a toothbrush and told him that I wanted to freshen up. Then I ask another doctor for some clothes and made sure that they were pink and I told him because I love the color. Then I went to another doctor and ask for band aids because I had a bad cut on my leg. Once I finally had all my stuff I put my plan into motion.

Yusuke was the first to wake up. "Good morning Yusuke! Did you guy stay here all night?" He sat up yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we wasn't going anywhere without you and umm Kurama's the only one who knows how to get home." He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Oh I see, so if you did know how to get home you would have left me here."

"No! Well I wouldn't. I don't like doctors so I don't trust them around you." He looked around at the others. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who did that?! Hiei looks like a little girl with that pink outfit on! And Kuwabara looks like a mummy wrapped in those band-aids!" His laughter woke up the others.

"Urameshi would please keep quiet!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke for waking him up. "We're trying to- Woe." Kuwabara saw something on Yusuke's face.

"What is that ridicules make-up on you're face, detective?" Hiei said once he got a good look at Yusuke face.

"What the hell are you talking about Hiei?" Yusuke took his hand whipped something off his face. "What the hell! Is this toothpaste?!" Kuwabara was in tears as he laughed so hard. "What the hell are you laughing at mummy boy?"

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked at himself and saw that he was wrapped in band-aids. "Why am I covered in band-aids?!" I tried so hard to keep my laughter in as Kuwabara fought trying to get the stinky band-aids off. Hiei laughed to. "Oh look at the shrimp. He looks like a nice pretty girl."

"What?!" Hiei got to look at himself and started to freak out. "I bet Kitarra had something to do with this!" Hiei glared at me.

"Me? Why would you think that I did it?"

"Because you're into this type of stuff." Yusuke said.

"How would you know that?"

"We know you."

"Well,… good luck with that." I ran out the room. I could here Yusuke yell after me. I ran back into the room I woke up in and shut the door, laughing my ass off.

"Kitarra…" I heard someone call my name. I looked behind me and saw Shuichi staring at me. I just glared at him because I was still mad at him for leaving me. "…you're alive."

"Yeah no thanks to you." I fold my arms and lean against the door glaring at him. "What do you want Shuichi and make it good." I pretended to act like I wanted to listen to his story about leaving me.

"Kitarra…I have no excuse." He looked down, but I still glared at him. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so mad because you called me by my name and I just got upset."

"So you got upset because I called you Kurama?" He nodded his head. "Shuichi, Kurama is your name! How can you get mad at me for calling you by your name?! That is just dumb! It's pure dumb!" I yelled at him, but as before, he still didn't look at me. "See that was the reason that I got mad at you. Because you wouldn't look at me! Why the hell won't you look at me?!!"

"Because I'm ashamed of myself! I think about you all the time and trust me they weren't good thoughts. I have been have feeling for you and desire that I never thought I would have towards you!" He fell to his knees. I could see tears rolling down Shuichi face, but hell if I care. "That's why I couldn't look at you. If I did I'd be afraid of what I might do."

I got charge as he went on with his little speech. I put on a frost green top, black leather pants, Black boots with green trimming, and a black leather jacket. I walked up to him as he cried and kneel by his down in front of him. I lift his chin so he can look at me. "Do you think that I feel sorry for you? Do you really? Because it's not working at all." He looked shocked for a moment. "Ha I can't believe that you actually though those tears was going to put sympathy for you in my heart. That is really funny." More tears rolled down his face. I let go of him and stood up. "There is no sympathy for you." I looked at him crying. "You're pathetic." I kicked him in his face and he fell backwards. "Stop that ridiculous crying. It just makes you look weak." I walked out the door and slammed it.

"Where are you going?" A random doctor came up to me and asked.

"I'm checking out!" I stormed out the hospital have the others look at me. Once I was out I ran to a nearby woods, sitting in a tree. " Shuichi will pay for what he did to me. He will pay."

I stayed there all day long, till night fell and I fell asleep.

_I walked through village of male demons. As I walked through it I saw some of the demons staring out their windows at me. I smiled just waiting for at least one of them to walk out their home and up to me. But luckily for me three demons came out. "Hi there. What's you're name?" All three of them just made me want to puke just by looking at them. "Maybe she can't speak."_

"_Or maybe she's too stubborn to answer." Another demon said._

"_Hn. You're both wrong. I just don't have time to waste messing around with you weakling." _

"_What?…Arrgggg!" All three of those disgusting demons were blown to pieces and I was covered in their blood from head to toe._

_It felt so good just to have it all over me. I took my hand that had most of the blood on it and licked some off. "MMMMM. Tasty." I looked around and notice that the demons that were looking out of their window stop looking. "Hn. Be afraid. Be very afraid." Then I just walked away._

"Kitarra wake up. Get you're butt up!" I have been kicked out of the tree I was in and land on my face.

I got pissed off and ready to kick some butt. "Ok who was the wise guy that kicked me out of my own damn tree?!!" I looked up in the tree and I saw some kind of figure. I couldn't see very well because of the sun. "Hey! Come down here and fight me!" _"Kicking me out of my tree. Who does this guy think he is?"_

The figure flipped out of the tee and land gently to the ground right in front of me. "Are you trying to pick a fight with your big sister?"

My mouth dropped open and my heart was beating so fast. "Kyra? Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me. Who do you think I am? Cinderella?" She was wearing a light blue gown with the same color of heels. Her hair was and a donut bun with a curly ponytail coming out of it and two curly piece of hair on each side of her face.

I cocked my head slightly to the right and stared at her. "I would think."

She glared at me. "Enough. Now come with me." She grabbed my hand, pulled out a broom from nowhere, and sit me on it. "Hold on tight."

"Hn." was my only reply. Then we shot into the air. "Where are we going?"

"To my castle." My shot open again.

"**You** have a castle?!" It was gonna take me a while just to get use to it.

"Yes, and srevents, and chives, and a pool, a game room, and…lets just say I have everything." _"Everything?!" _My breathing got a lot heavier. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be…fine" Once we landed we were in front of this huge castle. Huge I say. HUGE!!! "You do.. Have a…cast..le" I passed out.

**Ok. I thought it was a little bit too short so I wanted to make it a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Life is like a box of Chocolate. You never know what you're gonna get.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Costume Party!

Chapter 11: **Costume Party!**

I finally woke up, but my head was killing me. "Owww! Crap, my head hurts so bad!" I held my head and try to get my eyes into focus. When I did I saw a strange lady in front of me. "Who are you?" She didn't say anything, but just stared at me with a face of 'aw'. "Don't stare. I hate it when people stare."

She shook the trance of me off. "I'm sorry my lady, but it just….I've been waiting along time to meet you and I finally get to serve you." This lady looked around 27 maybe a little bit older. She had long pure white hair, her eyes were black, wearing a priestess robe. She also looked happy….a lot, but some how I had a feeling that she was sad on the inside.

"Lady, what your name and where am I?"

"Oh my name is Fuyu and you're in your room!" She said smiling away. I smiled, too. _"Curse my sensitive side. Why did I have to run into that damn Shuichi?! My life isn't how it use to be. It's wasn't perfect, but I was doing fine on my own. I didn't ask him to help me. I didn't ask him to be my friend. I didn't ask for anything he gave me!!! And I certainly did ask him to…to be so…cute." _I felt a tear run down my face. Just the thought of him makes me want to cry. "Oh honey, what wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Go away! It's not like I can tell anyone." I just wanted to be alone, but I also wanted to tell someone my feelings for Shuichi.

She sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders, making me fall on her shoulders and cry even more. "Come on you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, actually I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything you tell me."

I lift my head a bit. "Why is that?" I said with a teary voice.

"Because I'm here to sever you and only you. That's why. So come on tell me what is wrong."

I dried a little of my tears and got off her shoulders "Well, it's this boy. He's a demon. A fox demon. Anyway…I hate him…well… I think I hate him…no no no I do hate him I do!"

"Mix feelings?" I looked at her with a shocked expression. It was like she can tell exactly what I was feeling.

I put my head down again and another tear ran down my right cheek. "I don't know anymore."

She held on me tighter. "Well…tell me what you do know."

"Ok. We use to live with each other. Well anyway, he left me… because I made him mad at me. I felt so lonely in that house by myself and at school… he would try to avoid me as best as he could. My loneliness grow and it made me want him even more… I said 'the next time he walks though that door…I would embrace him and tell him how I feel, tell him that I …that I love him.' He has been nothing but kind to me. He is sweet and gentle and God can he cook. What more could I ask for. I thought he was as perfect as a snowflake, but… he left me to die… and that's why I hate him."

"If a snowflake is so perfect… then why are they so different? I think that the snowflakes represent one of us… we are all different in different ways, but all of us are not perfect, so why do you think that one little snowflake is… perfect?" _"I never really thought of it that way. Why do I think that one little snowflake is perfect?"_

"Maybe it's because…I want to think of him as a perfect snowflake… and maybe I want to get hurt… because deep down inside of me…I want to punish myself. I'm the main one that's not perfect. Not at all. I hate what I have become. It just makes me sick. I tried to change…I really did, but some how…It became apart of me…and it won't let me change." I stood up and stared in to space. "Why do I think that one little snowflake is perfect…?" I turned my head and looked at her over my shoulder. "…because He's not me." I smiled. I turned my whole body to face her. "My mother told me that adult are wise…I just didn't realize it till now….Thanks Fuyu."

I notice that Fuyu had a sweat drop going down her face, but I didn't quite understood why. "Are you calling me a wise adult?" She looked a little trouble, but again…why?

"Yeah, why do you look so troubled?"

She stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Because I'm your age."

A shocked expression went across my face. _"She's…She's my age? OMG I just totally made a fool of myself."_ "Sorry about that I guess it just that your wearing the robe and it kinda makes you look a little bit older, that's all." I explained…well tried to explain. Why did I think she was older? If I just looked at her face she looks like a 16 year old, but…what brought me to think that she was older. I looked her up and down and then I got it. I ran to find some scissors. I came back into the room and looked over her again.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I think I have found out why I thought you looked older." I looked at her again. I looked at her feet and saw that she had Japanese slippers with socks on. "First take off those shoes and socks. They make you look…dumb." She did as I told her. Then I looked at the bottom of her robe. I pushed her over, to make her sit down. I took the scissors and cut the robe a little shorter and with a slant. Then I went up to her sleeves and ripped both of them off. I step back and took a good look at her. "You look great!!!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bath room in my room.

She looked at herself in the mirror. To my eyes she look beautiful. I really think that I did an okay job. "What are we going to do about shoes?" She said as she looked at her feet. My heart soar when she said that. But good question. What _are_ we gonna to do about shoes?

Then I got an Idea. I grabbed her hands and ran out the room to find my sister. "lets go find my sister. She might have some shoes for you."

"Your sister?! Umm you can't see you're sister right now. umm…she's in a meeting. Yeah that's right a meeting." We were almost there. Fuyu kept trying to stop me every second of the way. What was her problem? Why does she not want me to see my sister? Oh well, I was seeing her anyway!!

We burst though two huge doors and into a huge room. My sister was standing on top of this big alter thingy and four guys stood in front of her. I wasn't really minding the four dudes. I just wanted to see Kyra, but…once I did past the four guys I notice something very familiar about one certain person. I slowly turned around and just glare. At the one person I hated in that whole group. He stared at me, but I just glared. The rest ran up to me and hugged me like crazy. I think I heard Yusuke asking if I was doing ok or something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I just kept glaring at Him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a cold and deathly voice. He didn't answer me. He just stared at me in a way that he was so happy to see me, but is also regretting it at the same time. I turned to my sister and asked her the same thing. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

She stare at me with fear, but afterward it went away and she gave me my answer. "I invited them here. At first they didn't want to come."

"What changed their minds?"

She looked at me for little while longer before answering me. "I told them you were here." My eyes got a little wider from what she said.

I looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei and gave them all big hugs. I didn't know that they wanted to see me that badly. "Ooooh you guys rock!" I gave them even bigger huge, but stop when Kuwabara told me something I didn't want to hear.

"Aren't you forgetting someone you should be hugging right now as well?" I glared at him again. I just wanted to pounce on him and rip him to shreds, but the deeper I looked into his eyes the more I could see a hidden message. I couldn't really tell what it was just yet. It was kinda fuzzy, but I could tell…it was big.

"While since everyone is here the party will soon begin!" Kyra was blabbing about something.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kyra?"

"A party!! It's a costume party for your arrival."

"…cool…" I walked out of the room before I ended up killing _someone _(an: Ok I know you guys might hate that Kitarra wants to kill Kurama right now, but please keep reading. It's going to get better at the costume party. I promise.)

**Costume Party**

I entered to ballroom, which took me forever to find. I wore a Sexy Wolf costume. I hear music in the background. I think It was the new song **Lost Without You** by **Robin Thicke**. I started to feel the beat as was everyone else.

There I was dancing by myself. I felt really dumb as I see people dancing with someone. I saw Yusuke dancing with someone. So was Kuwabara and Hiei was dancing with…my sister??? This was weird. I looked around, but somehow I didn't see Shuichi. _"Maybe he was too afraid to face me." _An evil smile appeared on my face, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around think it might be Shuichi ready for his beat down, but instead I came face to face with a red fox. He had short black hair and he had blue color eyes. "How do you do madam?" He bowed in front of me. He sounds just like Shuichi. Who is this guy?

"I doing fine and you?" I heard him chuckle a little. _"He even have Shuichi's chuckle." _"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that…you have a lovely voice and a very nice costume if I may add."

I chuckled. "You may." We both laugh at what I just said. _"He seems…cool." _I wanted to talk more with him, but my sister just called me on stage and dragged me there when I didn't want to come.

"Hello everyone! This is my loving little sister. She is going to be moving in with me."

"Say what?" I didn't really expect for her to say something like that.

After she finish introducing me to everyone I went to find that mysterious red fox. _"Shoot! He didn't tell me his name."_ I became a little irritated not knowing his name. _"I wanted to talk to him some more." _I heard Yusuke call me over to they were standing. I had nothing better to do, so I went over there. "Kitarra I want you to meet Keiko, Botan and Yukina."

"Nice to meet you all." I had nothing much to say. I just Yusuke if he had seen a black haired guy wearing a red fox makes and a black tux, but he said no.

I decided to ask everyone, but they all said no. I ran out of luck. The party was slowly ending and soon everyone was gone. It was just me in that huge room. "Maybe he was just my imagination."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." Heard that voice again. That Shuichi sound voice. I slowly turned around and there he was. My night and shining armor. "Looking for me?"

"Where have you been? You just left all of a sudden."

"Sorry my love, but I'm here now and I was hoping you would like to dance with me."

My heart soar as high as…as…as anything tall! "But the party is over. I think you're a little too late." I said while smirking at him.

"I think that I'm right on time." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Play music." He said, not really to me, but to the servants who in control of the music.

All of a sudden a heard this pretty song. ( Once Upon a December. I know that Upon is spelled Apon in the song, but it sounds better trust me.) (Oh you can go to the site and listen ok !)

For the site: go to and type 'Once Apon a December'

Back to the story:

He held his hand out for mine. I quickly took it. He held my waist close to him. We dance so gracefully to the slow and gentle rhythm of the music.

Now you just listen. Just imagine you dance to a complete handsome stranger to this lovely song.

Back to the story again:

As the song slows down so does our dancing. I stared in his eye and I…just want to kiss him. So we lean in and kiss right when she sing the last syllable of 'December' and we continue till the end of the song. When we broke apart I could remember something about that kiss. I just couldn't tell what.

Al of a sudden he ran out the room. I tried to ran after him, but he was too fast and plus I was wearing a gown. He was now running up the stairs, so now I know that he is staying her, but we had a lot of people staying here. "Wait! Please!"

He turned around and stared at me. "When the time is right, my love."

"When is the time going to be right?"

"Hmph. Who knows? Farewell, my love!" He blow me a kiss and disappear._ "A mysterious person indeed." _I so went to my room, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**.

I heard a knock On my door. I went to open and found Yusuke standing there. "Dude where were you all night? I knocked on your door earlier, but you weren't there." He looked deeper in my room and saw my costume on the bed. "Cool! I see that you went as a red fox and…a black wig?" He then picked up a small container. "Are these contacts?" He open it. "Blue? Wow I didn't think I was you color. What are you doing with all this stuff?"

I simply smiled at him. "It was a costume party after all."

_**I hope this was good for ya! Ok I want to know How many people know It was Shuichi before I gave you the sort of confession at the end? I want to know if you guys understand my little plot here. If you don't just let me know and tell you if you want me to. Ok hope you enjoyed it and I really hope that the music work. If not then please go to the site. This is a very imaginable(?) scene. **_


	12. Chapter 12 Fooled by Love

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews! Ok this is gonna be the romantic part of the story if you know what I mean. Yes! Lemon Time!!!! This is my first lemon so I want you to be brutal. Please tell if it's good, bad, or if it doesn't have enough sourness in it._**

**Chapter 12: Fooled By Love**

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

That morning I woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I seem to have smelled something irresistible. It smelled like fresh eggs and bacon and toast and pancakes all in the springtime. Once I walked into the kitchen I saw Kitarra cooking. "Kitarra? I didn't know you could cook." …What was I doing?! I was talking to her and now she just come and beat me to a pulp!

She turned and face me…with a smile? "Good morning Shuichi! Did you sleep well last night?" She continued to smile at me. _"Dose she know? Does she it was me?" _

My heart began to pound in me chest. I didn't know if she was acting just to get my guard down and then she will soon attack me, but I have to keep calm . "You seem very…happy today. Did something happen last night?"

"Yes! I met this cute guy! He was so mysterious and every time I think of him my heart pounds really fast and really hard… What was strange was that he kinda reminded me of you. Come to think of it I thought it was you at first,…but who I'm kidding it couldn't have been you." She ended her statement with a little laugh.

It was so cute. I just wanted to run up to her and kiss her passionately. I didn't want it to happen like this. I want her to know that I didn't leave her to die. I want her to know that I love her. _"Ding! I know just what to do." _Without saying a word I left and went upstairs.

**Kitarra's P.O.V**

He just ran out of the kitchen. I have no idea what he was doing. "Oh well." I went back to making breakfast. Then Yusuke and Keiko came in. "Hi you guys!"

"Hey Kitarra. Do you have any idea what Kurama is doing?" Yusuke asked

"Nope, why?" I got more curious about Shuichi. _"What is he doing? Why is he so jumpy?… Well I'll be jumpy to if I knew someone hated me and always give me death glares."_ "So what do you guys think he's doing?"

"We don't know either, that's why we came and asked you." Keiko said.

I notice that she and Yusuke were holding hands. "Umm are you guys a couple?" They both smiled at me and then looked at each other and then back at me. They both nodded their heads 'yes'. "Oh my! That is wonderful!" I smiled at them. Even though I was smiling on the outside, I felt lonely on the inside.

"Well, we have to go. See you later Kitarra!" Yusuke said as he was being dragged out the back door by Keiko. I couldn't help but laugh. They look like a cute couple. "I wish I had something like that with someone. Speaking of someone I wonder what happen to my Mysterious red fox." I looked at the food I was making. I felt ill and I didn't want to make anymore. I just placed what I made already on the table and put the pots and pans in the sink. I walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room. I close the door and jump on my bed, but I felt something poking me. I got up and looked on my bed. I saw a little black box with a note under it. I picked up the note first. It read:

_Dear Kitarra,_

_I wrote this letter to you to ask you something. I know that you want to know me even more, but you have no idea how well you know me already. I have given you little hints of guessing who I was last night, but I see that you want deeper information. So would you like to meet me in the forest behind the castle at 12:00 midnight. I thought you might like the waterfall setting, so I'll be standing near one. I'll wear my tux and fox mask and I hope you will wear your wolf gown. I'll be waiting for you._

_P.S. You'll find a very nice gift in the box._

_Love,_

_Mysterious Red Fox_

I put the note down and open the box. My eye open wider and tears of joy ran down my face. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! It was a quarter moon necklace with a little crimson stone in it. "It's beautiful!" I put it on immediately. I ran in the bathroom to see how it looked on me. "It matches my eyes." I was filled with joy and happiness, but I had to wait all the way to midnight so I had to do something to keep me occupied. "What should I do?" Just then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. The door open and popped in Botan. "Hi Botan. What can I do for you?"

"Yukina, your sister, Fuyu, and I was going to the mall and we was wondering if you would like to come with us. We could get to know you better and you could get to know us. Would you like to come?"

I stood there thinking for a while. "Ok why not." I saw Botan jump up and down in excitement. "I see that I made you very happy." I started walking out the door, but I then I notice that Botan wasn't following behind. "Botan what are you doing?"

I saw her reading the note my Mysterious Red Fox gave me. "Looks like some has a love note! And ooh he gave you a gift!"

I could feel myself blush really hard. I could believe Botan was reading the note. "Botan No!" I try to get it from her, but she was just a little bit taller then me. "Botan give it!" I jumped up and down just to get the note.

Then my sister and Yukina came in. "What is taking so long?!" My sister yelled.

"Kyra! She won't give it back to me!" I said in a baby little voice. Kyra looked in Botan's hands and saw the note. She used her magic to get it out of Botan's hands and it floated in her hands. "Thank you Kyra!" I went to get it from my sisy,…but then she wouldn't give it to me…and then began to read it OUT LOUD!!!

"Who in the world is this guy?! I knew someone in this castle fell in love with you, but I just can't tell who." She gave me back the note.

I looked at her with my evil eyes. "Let's just go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my room.

**At The Mall**

"Oh lookie!!!" Botan yelled and Yukina squealed right along with her. I covered my ears do to my sensitive hearing, but then I got use to it once they did it for the 11th time. _"Who in the world can squeal some much over a skirt?!" _Oh, but to them it wasn't just any skirt it was the skirt

Kyra was just standing right next to me also regretting about going to the mall with Botan. Yukina, she was alright, but Botan. Just one word to say to her. "No."

"Oh, c'mon. It would look good on you." She held a pink shirt and a white skirt in both of her hands.

"No I won't wear that. End of discussion." She had on those begging eyes like a little puppy dog. I started to get even more annoyed when she started making the wining sound with it. "I said NO!" My voice got colder and more evil then ever. She backup slowly and went back to Yukina.

We were in the mall for hours on end. "I thought we would never get out of that mall." I said holding a little black box in my hand.

"But Lady, Kitarra, you only bought one thing out of the whole mall." Fuyu said looking into my hand. "What is it?"

"Umm It's a gift for someone, that's all."

"Is it for that Mysterious Red Fox guy?" My sister said, teasing me.

"Leave me alone!!!" I tilt my head back in defeat, but when I open my eyes I saw a beautiful haft moon. "Wait a minute! What time is it?!"

Kyra looked at her watch on her wrist. "Wow! It's 11:45pm already?! Where did the time go?"

"Oh no! I have to get ready!" With out saying goodbye to them I ran as fast as I could to get to the castle. Once I got there and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and in my room. "Have to get ready! Have to get ready!" I throw on my black costume gown and wolf mask and ran out the back door.

I looked everywhere for the waterfall and then I spotted it. I walked up to it, but I didn't see him. _"He's not here?!" _"You're 15 minutes late." A chill ran down my back. I heard his sweet voice behind me and felt his breath on the back of my neck. "But either way…you came."

I turn around and my crimson eyes met with his sexy blue ones. "Of course I came. I would never miss the opportunity to meet you again." I felt his hand wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I like it when you do that."

"If you like that, then you'll love this." He pressed his lips upon mine. I was so surprise that that my mouth opened wide and he soon took access. There we were passionately kissing each other. After a while we broke it and stare in each others eyes. He smiles at me and I smiled back. "Come sit with me." He took my hand and sat me down.

"I bought you something." I gave him the black box I got from the mall. "Go on! Open it!"

He opened it and I saw his eyes widen. He pulled and sliver watch with little diamonds in it. He then looked at me. "Why did you get this for me?"

"Because you got me this necklace and I just wanted to thank you." I held the quarter moon in my hand as it hung from my neck. "I will never take it off."

"Do promise?" He asked.

"Of course! I love it. Thank you." I wasn't sure, but I think I saw a tear run down his face. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"I can't do it anymore!"

"Huh? Do what? Come on tell me." I started to hold him.

"You hate me!" _"What is he saying? I don't hate him."_

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you."

"Yes you do! You don't know who I am because I'm wearing a disguise!" He looked deep in my eyes.

My eye widen. I could believe what I was hearing. "What are you talking? Then who are you?"

"…I'm…I'm Shuichi." Another tear ran down his face. Again I couldn't believe, no, I won't believe what I was hearing.

"You're not. I know you're not." My heart was pounding in my chest. "You can be!…I want you to prove it to me, right now!" After I said that he took off his mask and then he took off a wig reveling his long red hair. Then he took out his contacts reveling his emerald eyes. "…Shuichi…?" Now tears were running down my face and all the hatred came back. "You…You bastered!" I was now beatting him in his chest and he try to stop me. "I can't believe you tricked me! You tricked to fall in love with you!!!" Tears ran down my face even more. "I was fooled! You fooled me!" Soon he grabbed my hand and then I fell into his lap crying.

He patted my back trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No you're not!…You just like to see me get hurt!"

"No I don't!" He sat me up by force and a little rough. I got a little scared by his anger. "Don't you ever say that! I hate when you get hurt! I care about you, I care for you." I didn't know what to do, so my stubbornness took over and I spit in his face. He let me go to wipe it off and at that time I tried to run away, but I didn't get as far as a foot.

He grabbed me and throw on the ground. I laid on my back trying to get up, but he pinned me by getting on top of me. I looked confused. This reminded me of the time I met Yoko…, but this was Shuichi. "Shuichi, what are you doing?"

"What I always wanted to do." Just then he leaned in a kissed me. I couldn't move or fight back…, but a I really didn't want to fight back. I wanted to stay there with him on top of me, kissing me. He started rubbing on me and feeling on me, but soon I felt uncomfortable and I had to push him off. I looked at him and he looked at me. I notice that his look was rather sad and he didn't want to look at me…or did want me looking at him. "I'm sorry Kitarra. I try to force myself onto you and I should have done that. I'm sorry."

When he apologize to me I felt loved! _"No one ever said sorry for trying to force me."_ I stood up and I went to get his hand to pull him up. He soon grabbed it and he too stood up. I looked at the waterfall and notice a small cave behind it. "Come on. Let go behind the waterfall."

"What?" He looked at me confused and all I could do is smile.

I pulled in the direction of the cave. "I want to do it behind the waterfall." A surprised look came upon his face and we slowly enter the cave. "Next time when you have feelings like that I want to know right away, okay?"

"Ok. I will."

"I want you to promise me." I looked deep in his eyes.

He leaned in and gave me a little kiss and then looked in my eyes. "I promise." I kissed him again. He lick the bottom of my lips for access and I let him have it. He explored my mouth like he was exploring a mountain. I deepen the kiss by putting my hand on the back of his head. I never felt like this in my life. It just felt good kissing him this way and now I wonder how it would feel once he truly does have me…all of me.

We broke the kiss and he kicked off his shoes, threw it in a corner and so do I. He took off his jacket and threw it in the pile. I took off me mask, he did too, and we both threw it in the pile as while. He kissed me again and put one of his hands behind my back and started unzipping my gown. I took my hands and started to unzipping his pants. I threw my gown in the pile and he unbutton his shirt and threw it in the pile along with his pants.

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

There she stood in front of me in her black bra and panties and I stood with me plaid boxers. I pulled her closer to me make her feel my bold six pack. I slowly pushed he down on to the cold ground and she ach her back from it's coldness. I started kissing he neck and she moaned in a sexy voice. I unsnapped her bra. I kissed her and squeezed her left breast. She moaned in my mouth and slightly moved her body. Then I started sucking on her neck again and I move my hand down to her panties.I slowly stuck two figure in her. She moaned loud and clear. I didn't want to start just yet. I wanted her to feel comfortable first, so she won't think that she's just going to feel pain. I wanted her to know the difference between rape and making love to one another.

I kissed her neck and my lips move slowly down to her chest. I started to suck on her right breast. She ached her back in pleasure. I kinda felt a little strange. I didn't even start yet and I could already feel the heat between us. The desire for wanting each other. I wanted more. I move my figures in and out of her and she started to breath heavily. I move my fingers faster. She moaned even louder. I wanted her even more, so I slipped my figures out of her and slipped her panties from under her. I could tell that she also wanted me because right after I took off her panties, she took off my boxers and threw it in the pile. She gave me a hard kiss and she touched all over my chest. She broke the kiss and looked in my eyes, but soon she took her eyes off of me and stared at my member, which happen to be hanging over her. "That thing is HUGE!" She said. She looked at me and then back at my large member. "…I wanna touch it." She went to go grab it, but I stopped her.

"Not yet."

She smiled and wrapped her legs around me. "Then let's get this thing started." I smiled and kissed her again before I put myself into her. As I did she winched in pain. I did it slow so she wouldn't feel so much pain. I didn't put all of me in her I just wanted to see how much she could take.

I move in and out and I could feel her breathing get heavy, but not to heavy. "Deeper." She said. "I want you to go deeper." I did as she told me, but I still didn't give her my all. Her breathing got even more heavy and as did mine. "Deeper." She said again.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at me and nod. "I want it all." _"What?! Did she really say that?!"_ "I want it all." She said it again, so I gave it to her. There wasn't anymore of me to give her as I moved slowly in and out of her.

"_You lucky bastered." Yoko said with anger. "I can't believe that you get her before I do. Well, since you do have her you might as well check her."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just listen to her. See if she have to perfect moan and what I mean by that you have to make her want to say you're name." _"Faster." She said under her breath. All of a sudden I went faster. "Faster….Harder." She moan as she ached her back and I did it. I don't know why, but it felt like she had control. Everything she wanted me to do I did it. As I went in maximum speed and as hard as I could go, I started to moan myself. The pleasure was to much I just had to let it out, but she was the loudest. I could tell that she like it very much. "Argggg! More I want More." She grabbed my back holding me tightly to her. I wanted more as well, but the only thing I had to wait for is when she say my- "Ooooh Shuichi!" Bingo. "Shuichi….Shuichi…SHUICHI!!" She yelled my name constantly and I loved it. I wanted her to say it again, but before that happen we switch positions and now she was on top.

She slowly kissed my lips and move to my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked her. I had no clue what she was doing, but then I realized that she was going even lower. "Wait you don't have to do that."

"Stop you're whining. I want to do it." She softly grabbed my manhood with one of her hands and she started to rub it gently. I moaned at the wonderful sensation. She did it faster and I moan louder. Then she stopped. I looked at her and she smiled. "I want to see what it taste like." My eyes widen when she said that. Soon she went down on me. She didn't put it in her mouth just yet. She just lick the tip of it, which made me jump a little. She swirled her tongue around it. It was like she was a pro, licking it from top to bottom. She stopped and looked at me. "You ready?" I nodded my head and laid back waiting for her to take it in. I closed my eyes and she went for it. My eyes shout open as I felt her put it deeper in her mouth.

"Aaaahhhhh. Kitarra!" I yelled her name and I think she liked it because she went deeper and faster. I can't resist it. I could feel the myself wanting to erupt in her mouth. A part of me wanted to stop it, but the other part wanted it to last longer. I had to stop it. I didn't want to end so quickly. "Stop Kitarra." I moan and she stopped.

She climbed back on top of me. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I kissed her and I placed myself in her again. She broke the kiss and started bounced her body up and down. I grabbed her side helping her. She went slow, but my desire for her wanted her to go faster.

Her speed started to gain and she ride me like I was some kind of horse. She moaned my name again and I moaned hers. I leaned my head backwards at the pleasure she was giving me.

**Kitarra's P.O.V.**

I started to ride him faster and he moaned louder. I loved the way he moan. It just send chills down my back. I put my hands on his chest. It felt so muscular. He was moaning constantly and I lean down to kiss him, making him moan in my mouth. As his hot breath enter my mouth he grabbed my back making him go deeper inside of me. He was so big. I think he's at least 7 or 7 ½ inches. I felt his hands slowly move down my back and down to my butt and he squeezed it, making me giggle. I leaned back up and I started to bounce again. The feeling was incredible. I just wanted to scream with pleasure, but I also wanted to scream in pain.

We switch positions again, with me on the bottom and him on top. "Well it was a fun ride while it lasted.

He leaned on top of me whispering something in my ear. "I so happy that you're having fun." He sat up and started to rock back a forth. It felt so good to have him inside me. I put my arms on his shoulder and dug my nails in him. It went so deep in him that blood was dripping down his side. I moaned for more. I grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. Our tongues played with each other. Then he slowly pulled it out making me chase after it. "I have other ideas for my tongue." _"Other ideas? What the hell is he-" _I got a clue of what he was talking about. He softly kissed my lips and move down to my chest and kept going until he got to a certain spot.

My body tensed as he licked the inside of me, but he was doing it in a more teasing way. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I asked in a moaning way.

He lift his head up and looked at me. "Payback. You did it to me and now I'm doing it to you. If I do say so myself…" He paused for a while. "You have a very delicious flavor." He smiled and then continue to lick me.

It was kinda like a… sexual torture. The more I scream or moan, the wider he spreads my legs and the deeper he goes. As we went thought our little battle I think you can guess who lost. I moan as loud as I could making an echo in the cave. "More! Aaaaah Shuichi give me more!" He worked his tongue so very well, but I wanted more. It felt unbelievable at first, but then all of a sudden he was doing it so roughly. I started to feel a lot of pain mixed with a little pleasure, but it still hurt. I winched in pain. I couldn't take it. "Stop it! It hurts!"

He lift his head and looked at me, but it wasn't my sweet cherry head anymore. It was that hound of a fox, Yoko. "Sorry, but Kurama was right. You do have a very delicious flavor." Normally I would gotten pissed off, but instead I grabbed him and kiss him passionately. "Wow. Looks like you wanted me more then Kurama."

"Shut up. I'm only doing this because Shuichi put me in a horny mood."

"So you would have fucked anyone…or anything." He had this pervert smile on his face and I slapped him.

"No! Just you for now. Now shut up and kiss me." I brought his lips to mine again, but we didn't know who was going to get the top. So we fought over the spot and rolled all the way against the cave wall. My back was pressed against it and he was pressed against me. "Fine, you can the damn top I don't want it."

He smiled at me. "Good." All of a sudden he lift me up on the wall and wrapped my legs around him.

"What the hell? Aaaah!" He moved me up and down on the wall. My moans came out every time he thrust me up. It felt that he was even bigger. Maybe an 8. "Aaaaah" He did it harder every time I moaned. I guess you can say that I made him the happiest demon a life. He want me so badly that I think that all his happiness came out all at once. Even though he did it very hard, I loved it. My body kinda got use to the pain.

"Yoko! Can you…Please slow…down." He was doing me very roughly, but I wanted it to last a little bit long. Once I looked at him…I saw my sexy and sweet cheery head. _"Yes!" _Now we we're slowing down a bit, but after a while it didn't have much of an impact. Now I wanted him to go harder. "Har-" Before I was able to finish what I was gonna say he just…did it. It was like he was reading my mind. He moaned as he pressed me hard on the wall. I just wanted to scream. The pleasure was to much I just need to grab something, so I grab his hair. "Ahhhhh!!!" I could myself coming to my climax. "Shuichi! I think I'm going to explode!!!"

"Me too!!!" He took one more thrust and I felt him erupt inside of me and we sled down the to the wall to the ground. We were out of breath, and all sweaty. My hair was all wet from the mist and as was his.

I kissed him multiple times and he held me tightly to him. "I love you, Shuichi."

"I love you, too, Kitarra." When he said those word to me I could feel my heart beat really fast. My eyes felt like they had weights on them. I couldn't help myself. My eyes closed and I fall a sleep.

**Shuichi P.O.V.**

I notice that Kitarra had went to sleep. I laid her down gently and went to put my clothes on.

I was almost done dressing myself and looked at Kitarra. She was still asleep and naked. I thought that it was going to be hard to get her dress. So I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around her and carried her bridal style back to the castle.

I walked through the back, but when I came into the castle I notice someone sitting at the kitchen table.

_**Okay im stopping it here because I want you guys to guess who is in the castle. Here's a Hint: The last time you seen her was in the 6 chapter. And please tell me what you think about my lemon. I really want to know. Thanx!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Special Day For You

_**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I heard that the lemon was very good, so I plan to write just one more. I don't know when, but there will be one more. I hope you guys like this chapter and remember… the tragedy is not over.**_

**Chapter 13: Special Day For You**

I walked in through the back door of the kitchen. The lights seem to be off, but I could tell someone was there. "Who is there?" I asked. I held Kitarra tighter to me for some reason.

"Why Kurama, how can you not remember your own girlfriend?" I heard someone say. "_That voice is familiar, but who could it be? Girlfriend? Oh No!" _Soon the lights came on and who stood in front of me was very surprising to me. "Do you remember me now?"

"Natair? What are you doing here? What do you want?" I was confused to her being here, but all she did was sit at the kitchen table.

"Why don't go put the little pup away and then we can have a little convo." She said. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I did as told.

I walked up stairs, in her room and laid her gently on the bed. "Don't worry my love. I promise I won't let anyone harm you." I gave her a little peck on her forehead and left out the room.

I walked back into the kitchen where Natair was. "So how was it? Was it everything you ever wanted… or was I everything you ever wanted?"

I couldn't believe what she was asking me. I didn't want to answer it, but I really wanted to make her mad. "She was way, way, way better then you." A smirk came upon my face as I sat down across from her.

"Don't make me mad. Kitarra wouldn't like it when I'm mad." "_Huh???"_ "You see Kurama I have something up my little sleeve." I was confused…again. "_When can I not be confused"_ "You can come out now." A guy with short red hair and green eyes just like mine walked into the room. "Kurama I'm sure you heard all about Kitarra's big brother." My eyes widen as she spoke those words. That guy that just walked in was Kitarra's big brother. Rage took over me and I jumped over the table to just strangle him, but before I could get across it a blade was just centimeters from my face.

"I wouldn't try anything if I was you." He said. "See, I have my men upstairs and all I have to do is give the signal through this little walkie-talkie and they'll cut her up like raw fish." I slowly climbed off the table and sat back in my chair. "Good boy." He put the blade away and leaned against the wall.

I didn't take my eyes off of him for one second until Natair started talking again. "Now you know not to mess with me."

"What do you want?" I said in a cold evil voice.

"Oooo I see you want to get straight to the point. Well I want Kitarra out the picture, but I don't want it that you just break up with her because she'll still have feelings for you and plus it wouldn't be for me. I want you to make her hate you." My heart started to pound in my chest. "_Have her hate me? But I she just fell in love with me I don't want her to hate again."_ "If you don't do it, big brother here will have some fun with your little lover."

My eyes widen again. I looked back at Kaoto and saw that he was licking his lips. _"You sick basterd!"_

**The next after noon/Kitarra's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my room. I was hoping that my sweet Shuichi would be sleeping next to me, but when I looked to see where he would be laying he wasn't there. "Shuichi?...Shuichi?!" Soon someone walked in the room. I quickly faced the door and saw that it was Fuyu. "Hi Fuyu. Have you seen Shuichi?"

"Yes my lady. Lord Kurama has told me to tell you to meet him outside in the garden." She said. "He also said to wear something that is comfortable for walking." _"Walking? What is Shuichi planning?" _

I climbed out the bed, but somehow it hurt when I walked and I notice I was wearing Shuichi's suit jacket. "Umm… Fuyu, can you help me find something to wear?" I walked over to my closet and opened it. I saw that Fuyu's eyes widen. She walked over to my closet and hugged all my clothes. "Fuyu?"

"With all these lovely clothes I will help you find the most outrageous outfit ever." She started tossing clothes here and there. I was starting to regret asking her to help me find an outfit. "I've got it!" She pulled out a red V neck tank top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts.

"Thanks Fuyu! This is perfect!" I gave her a big hug and then ran into the bathroom to change. After I finished changing I stepped out the bathroom and asked Fuyu how I looked.

"You look all that and a bag of skittles!" I looked at her as if she went crazy. "Sorry."

"That's ok. Well I'm off." I ran out my room, maybe I shouldn't have done that. I soon started walking down the stairs and into the garden. I looked all over for Shuichi, but I didn't see him. "Why does he always do this to me? When I see that cherry head-"

Someone had put their hands over my eyes. "What if you can't see me?" I felt their hot breath on my neck and only one person can give me a sensation like that.

"Shuichi I know it's you." I removed his hands and turned around and faced him. It was my sweet hearted Shuichi. I gave him a little kiss, wrapped my arms around his neck, and continue to stare in his eyes. "You love playing games with me don't you?"

"It is to my amusement." He whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to go out?"

"Where are we going?" I asked him hoping he would tell me.

"It's a surprise." _"I guess not."_ He held my hand and we started walking, but the pain hurt even more. I started walking like a puppy, who just got fixed. Shuichi notice me walking funny and started laughing before he asked if I was alright. "Sorry, but why are you walking so funny?"

"Why do you think?" I gave a glare for asking a dumb question. "You were having so much fun last night, now I have to walk like a LIMP NOODLE!" He started laughing even more. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny how said it and plus..." He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "…you were the one who told me to give you more and to go faster and harder-"

"Ok Stop!" My heart started to pound at the sound of his voice and by the way he spoke those words.

"Ok then I'll carry you." Before I could protest he picked me up bridal style. "Now we can go." He started walking to wherever we were going.

"Are you sure about this? I can walk by myself. I can handle the pain."

"No can do. I promise that I would never let you get hurt."

--' _"But it's just slight pains that might go away later." _I didn't want to argue with him and plus I started not to mind being carried by him. It felt most comfortable.

We've been walking for a while. I started to wonder when we were gonna get there. "We're here." Shuichi said out of the blue. I looked in front of me and I saw that we were standing in front of a city fair.

"This is so cool!" I couldn't wait to play some games and win stuffed animals. Soon I felt him grab my butt. "Shuichi stop it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're grabbing my butt!" I looked at him with a glare.

"How can I possibly grab you're butt when I too busy carrying you. If I was, I would have lost my grip on you; you would fall on me making both of us ending up on the ground in embarrassment." He explained. _"But if he's not doing it then that most mean... Bugs!" _

I panic and hoped out of Shuichi's arms and fell on to the ground trying to get the bugs off me. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!!!" I looked up at Shuichi and I saw him laughing at me. I also saw a plant going back into his sleeve. Rage took over me. I jumped up and started chasing after him. It was wolf chasing a fox as its prey.

Fireworks were being shot in the sky. We ran all the way to the dock where they were having boat races. He suddenly stopped and I jump on his back. "Gotcha!" I said in victory. He just looked up in a signal for me to look up. So I did. The fireworks were beautiful, but one firework caught my attention. There it was in bright, colorful lights. 'I will love you always, Kitarra!' I was so touched by it. I climbed off his back and looked in his eyes. "Shuichi…" A sad look was in his eyes, but he quickly became happy again. "I will always love you, too, Shuichi." He stared at me for a while. Then suddenly he pulled me closer to him and gave me a hard, deep kiss. It was like the kind that you see on TV when one of the lovers has to move away forever. I broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. It looked happy, but I can tell that something was bothering him. "Hey lets play some games."

"Ok!" He gave me a smile and somehow the pains I was having went away.

The first game we played was the one when you have to nock down the bottles. I tried it first, but I wasn't very good at it. Then Shuichi tried and he was very good at it. He won 7 times in a row and I cheered him all the way.

"Ok now you can pick one of the big prizes." The…guy who was… (You know who I'm talking about!)

"I would like the fox." Shuichi said. The guy pulled it down for Shuichi and handed to him. Shuichi turn and handed me the fox. "Here you go Kitarra."

"Thank you!" I took it and hugged it really tight.

"Wait…did you just say Kitarra? So you're the lovely lady with her name in the fireworks." I started to giggle at the thought of it. "And I'm guessing that it was from you." He said to Shuichi.

"Yes. It was." Shuichi said.

"Love is a wonderful gift. Here take this rose as my gift." The man handed me a fake rose with fake water drops on it. Even though it was fake it looked real.

"Thank you, sir!" I said in my childish voice

"No problem. Now you take good care of this young lady ok."

"I will." Shuichi replied back. We walked off so we could play more games or at least find a game I was good at.

After playing every game in there, not one game was I good at, but Shuichi did give me a lot of stuffed animals. He carried most of them and I just carried my big fox and the rose. "I had so much fun Shuichi! Thank you for taking me here."

"I just wanted you to feel special today." He said with a smile. We walk side by side all the way home.

_**Sorry it took soooo long for this chapter to come out. I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter, but then I came up with this. I hope you enjoy and I hope it wasn't too short I just didn't want you to wait any longer. The next might a little bit longer and also where the Natair's plan begins.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Strange Shuichi

_**Hi! Here is the next chapter for you guys!**_

**Chapter 14: Strange Shuichi**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

Kitarra and I walked up stairs. The walk back to the castle was very quite. We came to her room door. "So…good night." I said. She gave me a small kiss on the cheek and walked in her room. When she finally shut the door I started walking down the hall to my room. I almost made it there when suddenly someone grabbed from behind and stuck something into my neck. Before I knew it everything went black.

**Kitarra's P.O.V**

I walked into my room a little disappointed because I was hoping that Shuichi would stay with me tonight. I jumped on my bed hugging my pillow thinking about this evening. The fireworks were just amazing. I have finally found love and no one was going to take that away from me.

The next morning I woke up a little early then usual. I got dressed in a black tank top with a red dragon on it and a black and red plaid skirt. For footwear was combat boots. As I looked in the mirror I applied black lips stick to my full and lustful lips. It's been a while since I looked like this. "_Nice to have my gothic side back." _I ran downstairs to find Kyra in the kitchen holding a watering can. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She was startled by me. I guess she wasn't use to me getting up so early.

"Kitarra don't you ever scare me like that. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I just woke and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down and found you here with a watering can." I explained as she slowly calmed down.

"Well I was just about to water the garden."

"Garden? What garden?" I asked. I was a little curious to see this garden my sister was talking about. "Can you show me?" She nodded her head and led me down this long hallway. At the end of the hall was a big door. The type of door that can hold really big secrets, but why would a garden be behind one of these doors?

She opened the doors and it led us to another hallway with an even bigger door at the end. This garden started to interest me even more. We got to the bigger door and stopped. _"Why the hell are we stopping?"_ "Kitarra once I show you this you promise not to tell anyone?" _"Promise? Why in the world do I have to promise about not telling anyone about this secret garden? It's just a garden!" _

"Yeah I promise." We shook hands on it and she finally opened the door. What I saw was what normal people wouldn't call a garden. What I saw was like a garden bedroom, but it was more then just any other bedroom. The bed wasn't on the ground like normal beds. It was on vines that hung form the ceiling and it was made out of red roses. Pillows and all. It was kinda like a bed swing. There was a mirror in the corner. The frame was white lilies that sat on the grass floor. There was also a night stand next to the mirror. The flowers were blue. I had no idea what the flowers were, but it was very pretty. The walls were mostly leaves, but it also had small little flowers here and there. Last but not lest. The ceiling. It didn't have any type of plant on it. It was painted. It was a dark sky purple with a full moon and millions of tiny stars. The moon and the stars were actually the ceiling lights.

"So what do you think?" She asked me.

"It's…amazing! I have never seen anything like it. How did you make it?"

"With just a little magic. The furniture's are real; I just use magic to put the soil on it and then I planted it by hand." We both stared at the room just admiring it. I was mostly staring at the bed. I mean it's a bed swing for crying out loud! "Go ahead." She allowed me to ride on the swinging bed. It did swing much so I got bored easily.

"Kyra do you have anything fun to do?" I asked my witchy sister. She pondered for a while. When I saw that she was making no progress I helped with the pondering. We pondered for about three minutes. "We could do pranks on the guys, but they might get mad."

"Since when did you care about people getting mad at you when you pull a prank on them?"

"Good point let's go." We ran out the secret garden bedroom and down the loooooonnnnng hallways.

"Ok you get Yusuke and Hiei and I'll get Kuwabara and Kurama." My sister said, already picking the guys we were going to prank.

"How come you get Kurama? I want Kurama!"

"Since when?" She looked at me with a confuse look. _"Oh yeah that's right. They don't know me and Shuichi are dating now. I got to play it cool."_

"You know how much I dislike him and I just think that it would be best if I get my revenge on him." I smile a cheesey smile hoping that she didn't see right through my fake smile.

She pondered again. _"What the hell could she be pondering about!"_ "I guess it would be fair if you did get your revenge on him. But no killing. I can't have a dead guy in my castle. If the cops come looking for you I will deny our relation." _"Great! She think I'm gonna kill him. Well if I was still mad at him I probably would." _"You get Kuwabara and Kurama and I'll get Yusuke and Hiei." _"That I can live with."_

Kyra and I walked quietly up stairs to the boy's room. Kyra went in Yusuke's room and I went in Kuwabara's.

After about 20 seconds we walked out the rooms. Later we heard screams from both of the rooms. "What did you do to Kuwabara?" Kyra asked.

"I filled his room with sand crabs." We both snickered. "What did you do to Yusuke?"

"I gave him… boobs!" That's was a good one. I had to quickly run down the hall so they wouldn't hear me laughing so hard.

Ok. Next were Hiei and Shuichi. Kyra went in Hiei's room and I went in Shuichi's.

As I walked in his room I saw him sleeping under the covers. "Aww how cute!" I whispered to myself. I tiptoed next to him thinking of a good prank to give Shuichi. Kyra already stole the boob idea, so now I have to come up with something new. I could turn him into monkey. Let him know how it feels to be a funny animal.

I got the spell in my head to make him one of the funniest lookin animals in _my_ book of zoo animals. I quickly pulled back the covers to make my beloved Shuichi into a smelly animal,…but all I found were a bunch of pillows. _"Where did he go?" _"Lookin for me?" I was startled from behind. My reaction was to quickly turn around to see the face of the one who dare to sneak up on _me._ It was Shuichi. _"Lookin? Since when did Shuichi use slang?"_ "What are you doin in my room, Kitarra?" _"Doin? Now he's freaking me out." _

"I wanted to see if you were up and look…you're up." I flashed my sheepish smile. It always help me get away with things.

"You didn't come in here to see if I was sleepin. You came for something else. What was it?" He asked me. Normally when Shuichi ask me a question he either have an innocent look or an innocently confuse look.

"Shuchi are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feelin fine…now that you're here." He started slowly walking toward me. Somehow I didn't feel very comfortable. Shuichi wasn't acting hinself.

"I didn't ask if you were 'feelin' ok. I asked if you were 'feeling' ok."

"What's wrong? You don't like the way I talk now?" He asked with a sly smile upon his face. "_Could this be Yoko's doing? Is Yoko making Shuichi do this?_" Shuichi was getting closer to me and I started to back up every time he took a step. "Are you afraid of me, Kitarra?" Every question he asked me he always had that sly smile on his face and I backed up even more. _"No I getting freak out by you, you nut!" _Soon my back was pressed against a wall and Shuichi pressed his body against mine. "You should be." _"Great! How the hell this happened?!" _He's eyes flashed a bright red and went back to it's sexy emerald color. He leaned over and kissing deeply and hard. I didn't understand why Shuichi was doing this and why would Yoko make him do this when he could have done it himself and what was up with the flash of red? Soon Shuichi went from my lips to my neck. _"Could Shuihci have been turned into a vampire?" _I thought he had been turned into a vampire and he was about to take me for his eternal partner. What kind of mixture would I be?! Part witch, part wolf, _**and**_ part vampire. Then people will be calling me 'The Princess of the Night'.

Shuichi isn't a vampire. Shuichi isn't himself either. I don't know _what_ he is. All I know is that this is not the one I have fallin in love with!

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry it took a while, but I got it up. **_

_**What is wrong with Shuichi? And why did his eyes flash red? Find out next time on "Now and Forever"**_

_**That's If I get reviews**_


	15. Chapter 15 Let The Games Begin

_**Sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up, but hey it's up now so enjoy!**_

**Chapter 15: Let The Games Begin**

I had woken with a headache. I slowly opened my eyes so that I wouldn't make the headache worse. I looked at my surroundings and notice that I was in my bedroom, in my bed. "_What happened last night?" _I asked myself. At first my mind was drawing a blank, but then I realized that I was with Shuichi and… he wasn't acting himself. _"Did Shuichi…?" _The thought of it made me scared. I looked down at myself and I notice that I still had my clothes on and I wasn't feeling any usual pain, so he couldn't have done that. I got out the bed. OUCH!! "I guess I got up to quickly." I walked to the door and opened it. I started to hear the boys screaming.

**No one's P.O.V:**

Kuwabara walked out his room first with pinch marks all over him. He still even had some sand crabs stuck to his butt.

Yusuke was the second one to come out. Well he had a little trouble at first. Getting his boobs through the door wasn't easy. "What the hell happened to you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked when he saw the pinch marks all over him.

"Me? What happened to you?! You must have the biggest boobs on the face of this earth!" Kuwabara said while looking at the unknown boob size.

Soon the two saw Hiei's room door slowly open with a creaking noise like off a scary movie. "Hiei?...Did they do something to you too?" Yusuke asked, but there was no answer. All the two could see was darkness beyond the door. "Hiei c'mon man it can't be that bad. I have boobs. I mean, man, I don't even know what this is. I think its triple Z's or something!" But there still was no reply. Kuwabara walked up to the door attempted to push it open.

"You touch this door, you die!" said the evil midget hiding in the darkness.

"Just open the door." Yusuke demanded.

"No!" Yelled the darkness.

"Fine then you leave me no choice. Move out the way Kuwabara." Kuwabara did as told not knowing what was about to happen. Yusuke took a couple steps back and soon ran towards the door. The little midget was too afraid of the huge things that were running towards him to block the door. Yusuke rammed into the door and it actually…broke off. The door fell in defeat reviling a small, pink……..girl. It was a beautiful girl. "Dude, where did Hiei go? And who is this?"

"I am Hiei you Baka!" said the small girl……..with….Hiei's voice. His or should I say Her hair wasn't spiked up anymore. It was flattened down with a bow in it. She had make-up placed lightly on her face and had the most cutes pink dress on. Hiei soon heard snickering coming from the two. But instead of getting angery, he just walked away. Down the hall and quickly disappeared.

**Kitarra's P.O.V.**

I closed the door so they wouldn't hear me laughing. I wanted to fall to the floor laughing my butt off. "What's so funny?" His voice came out of nowhere and stopped me from laughing. I turned to face him. He had this most annoying looking smile upon his face.

"I should be asking the same thing."

"Sweetheart, I'm not laughing. I'm simply smiling." He walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek. His hand was cold so it made me flinch a little. "Slept well last night?"

"I'm not sure. I can't remember a thing after that little moment with you in your room." I swat his hand away from my face and he accepted that. He backed away to give me my space, but still had that annoying smile on his face. I just wanted to smack his lips clean off his face. But I realize that that wouldn't help either because his eyes would be mocking me. They were still a redish color. "What do you want from me?" I asked. I wanted my voice to sound as cold as ever, but fear kinda took over that.

"It's not what I want. It's what she wants."

"_She??? Who the hell is she???"_ I might have been soooo mad at Shuichi right now, but the pain of the thought of him might actually cheating on me…still hurt. _"Grrrrr!!! I can't believe that I'm still in love with this creep!!...but he was the first to ever love me back. It might sound weird to myself, but I think he's being put up to this. I have never known Shuichi no Yoko to have someone working above him. Yoko is the top…fox. He has everyone working under him not above. Something is fishy here."_ I put on a sly smile upon my face and walked toward him. I could tell he knew something was not right, but he stood his gound. "Shuichi, I've always loved how your shirts fit perfectly around your muscles. Just by looking at them makes me feel all tingly inside." I slightly wrapped my hand around his forearm, feeling on his muscles from his shoulder to his wrist. I had to admitted to myself…they felt pretty nice.

He grabbed me by my forearm, making me stop what I was doing. He lift me up and threw me on the bed. _"Oh crap."_ As I laid in the bed looking at him as he start crawling on top of me, I couldn't stop get how sexy he looks right now and how I really, really, truly, badly wanted to do this right now. Now he hovered over me. His redish eyes mocking me. I want him so bad.

As all these things run through my head, he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm and full. I just wanted to eat them up. He starts rubbing on my chest and start to slightly squeeze them. My body got hotter and hotter by the minute. I can't take anymore. I want him now!

**(Sorry everyone, but I'm not putting a lemon here. I feel like its too soon. So all I'm gonna say is that yea "Kurama" freak her and she loved every minute of it. So now back to the story.)**

I have never felt some lovin like that in my life. Who ever this person is he sure is not my Shuichi. Shuichi is much gentler and he would have made it last and last to the point that I wish it was over. He looked at me as if he was going to say something, but all he did was get up and walk out the door. _"What the fuck!!! This isn't a damn one night stand!!!"_ I fall out the to the floor. "Ow crap!" I got up and went to my closet. I put on a red and black plaid school skirt, a red and black stripped spaghetti shirt with a black long sleeves shirt that hangfs off the shoulders and the bottom part is cut off. Some ripped stockings and combo boots. Surprisingly I put all this on in under 30 minutes. And there was one thing left to say. "Let the games begin.


	16. Chapter 16 Humanity v Beast

_**Here is Chapter 16 I hope you enjoy!!!**_

**Chapter 16: Humanity v. Beast**

Following Shuichi wasn't very easy. He moved so swiftly and quickly. If I could only tap into my full demon self, I could move how ever I pleased.

Even though following him wasn't easy, I still managed. I've seen him walk into an abandon warehouse. _"What is he going to do in there?"_ Before I went inside after him, I waited for awhile. I didn't want him to notice me right away or anything.

As soon as I entered the building, I couldn't see a thing. It was so dark inside, that you couldn't even see figures. The only thing I notice was a hot beat coming from above. I soon realized that there were stairs to the left from where I entered. I slowly claimed the stairs, making sure that I didn't miss or mistake a step and ended up flying backwards to my doom.

When I was sure that I made it to the top, I walked down this narrow hallway. The music was getting louder and louder as I walked down the hall. Soon I heard the music so loud that it sound like it was next to me. I felt against the wall to the left of me, to see if something was there other then a solid surface. I was sure that I felt the frame of a door. I trace my hand over to where I think the knob would be and sure enough it was there. I followed the music into the room. There were lights, but from candles. Musk filled the air of the room. There was a couch to the side of the room, a coffee table in the middle (a few candles on top.), and love seat to the other side of the room. To the back of the room, there was another door frame, but no door, just a red vial curtain to cover it. Through the curtain, I saw him, standing there. He pushed back the curtain and stepped into the room. He grinned at me with that smile I hated so much. His skin glistened in the candle light. The lyric to the song began to play, but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

He took a step closer to me, still grinning. I wanted nothing more than to smack the smile clear off his face. But I notice that I was moving backwards as he took more steps towards me. _"Damn reflexes!"_ I stared into his red eyes, knowing no doubt that he was put up to this.

My back was completely against the wall now. No where to run, no where to hide. He came closer to me; soon he stopped just a few inches away. He put his hands on the wall, on both sides of me, trapping me more into my place. He leaned in closer. I was expecting that he was going to kiss me, but instead, he just leaned to the side of my face and said something in my ear.

"_If you're horny lets do it  
Ride it my pony  
My saddles waiting  
Come and jump on it_"

Just then I realized that it was the chorus to the song that was playing. As he sung this in my ear, I could feel my body get hot. This was insane! I was having an emotional battle within me. A part of me telling me to go with the flow and another telling me not to and stick with the little dignity I had left. My breathing got ragged and I could feel my body move slightly up and down to the beat of the music. I couldn't take this feeling anymore! I could feel the beast in me rise to the surface. Ears came out the top of my head. Fangs forming in my mouth. Claws replacing my human nails. A fluffy tail spouting out behind me. My outfit changed to black stripper boots that came to mid thigh. A black leather mini skirt and a red leather corset. For the first time in my life, I have changed into my full demon form and…I was in heat. So what did I do? I went with the flow.

I wanted that bad fox mine. I quickly grabbed his head and stuck his lips to mine. I kissed him roughly. Nothing could break us apart. Not even the chainsaw massacre and his chainsaw were getting in between me and his lips.

He licked my bottom lip for entrance. God, I wanted him to roam in mouth, like he was looking for gold treasure in a cave. But I didn't want him to have it just yet, so I denied. When he realized that I wasn't letting him in, he got mad and tried to shove his tongue into my mouth. I didn't like it that much. I broke the kiss and slapped him. He looked at me with emotionless eyes and then suddenly he roughly pressed his lips to mine, more roughly and with more force than I had started. He lifted my leg to the side of his hips. He rubbed his hand all over my thigh. It felt amazing! The way he was feeling on me, send chills up my spin. He pushed my harder against the wall, squeezing me between him and the wall. This feeling was trilling. Suddenly I would fight with him. I would slap, smack, punch, kick, I would hurt him in any kind of way. Surprisingly, the fact of me fighting with him or hurting him turned him on as well as myself.

Shuichi lift both of my legs off the floor, letting him and the wall to be my support. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I continued to kiss him, still not letting him have access and he still try to gain it forcefully.

I thought to anger of not having entrance was going to smooch me into the wall again, but instead, he took me off the wall completely. My legs still wrapped around him and he holding my weight. He carried me through the vial curtain. I had no idea what was beyond them because my whole attention was on him. Soon he laid me down onto something soft and broke the kiss to remove his shirt.

I saw that I was on a bed. I room looked like any other bedroom, so I relaxed and stared up into space. As I did, I saw a mirror on the ceiling. _"What the hell is that doing there?"_ Shuichi saw my facial expression, looked up, looked back at me and smiled. I smacked him so hard that his head did a 90 degree turn. He faced me for an explanation. "I hate that smile" was all I said. He smiled again. This time I punched him. Knowing that he was going to do it again, I kept hitting him. I tried to fight him off me, but he kept trying to kiss me, feel on me, and everything else.

I loved the way he touched me, trying to fight against me to touch me. I just kept swinging my hands at him. Soon another sung began to play. I notice it was the song 'PlayHouse'. He grabbed my hands to stop me from swinging them, but I tried to fight against his grip. Then he made a soothing 'shhh'ing noise to calm me. He let go of my hands and his went to my thighs. The way he rubbed them made me slightly moan. He had on hand on my left inner thigh, moving is slowly upward toward my mini skirt and then underneath them. He took that one hand and removed my panties, sliding them over my stripper boots. He pushed my skirt up a bit to revel myself. He softly massage around the area. I moaned, wanting him to just take me. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed my boots. He took my left boot, unzipped them, and took the off. He did the same with the right. With my right leg still in his hand, he began to kiss and lick my ankle. He move slowly upward. I knew what he was doing. As he licked my inner thigh, my body began to tingle. He moved in closer and closer, then he hit that spot that made my whole body tense up. I gasped for air a few times as his tongue worked in and out of me. He looked at me to see how I was enjoying it. I showed that I was pleased, but now he would constantly go down and come back up to smile at me. It was driving me crazy. This time he went down and I held his head in place, so he could stop doing whatever the hell he was doing. I tilt my head to the sensation. My toes started to curl up as he rubbed his tongue against my clit, in a circular motion. He kissed my lower belly coming up. He licked in between my boobs and made it back to my lips. I let him have access this time. As he kissed me, I roamed my hand on his chest and down to his pants. I started to unbutton them, but stopped when an interesting idea popped into my head. I pushed Shuichi off of me and sat up. "What the hell!" He was unhappy about me pushing him off of me and stopping our little fun.

I turn to him and simply smiled. "I want to play a game."

"A game??? You want to play a game in a situation like this?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"I want to play Truth or Dare." He defiantly thought I was insane, but then he smiled at me, realizing my purpose.

"Ok, I'll play."

We both sat on the bed across from each other. "I'll go first. Shuichi, truth or dare?"

"Baby, you already know I pick dare."

"_He's a bold one!" _I pondered for a second and then came up with a perfect dare. "Shuichi I dare you to…"

_**Sorry everyone but I'm stopping it here for now. Yeah yeah I know I'm evil, but you all have to get use to it.**__** Please review if you can. **_

_**See you next time on "Now and Forever"**_

_**P.S. the two songs in this chapter were My Pony by Ginuine and PlayHose by Pretty Ricky. **_


	17. Chapter 17 SwitchaRoo

**Chapter 17: Switch-a-roo**

"I dare you to... do a strip dance for me." I've always wanted one and Shuichi/Kurama had it all. The sexiness, the hair, the biceps, the good vibe, the bad vibe, EVERYTHING!

"Hmm. A strip dance for you? That could be...fun." He smiled seductively and slowly climbed off the bed. 

The music kept playing to his sadistic/seductive dance. It made me want to howl. He first took off his shirt, showing me his beautiful upper body. Like I haven't seen it before. 

I will never forget the first time I've seen it. It was so hot and sexy and irresistible. It was when we were in the cave behind the water fall. That was the first...time...he made...love...to me.

What the hell am I doing?! This is wrong! All Wrong! "Stop!" I yelled. My body was reacting again. The hot desire for him was disappearing and so was my form. I was back to my usual state. He looked at me with a mad questionable look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"Why? Why not?! I thought you wanted this. More attention, someone for you to love. What more do you want!" 

It was clear that he was angry with me. I could see it in his face, but there was one thing I didn't see. "I want someone to love me back." Love. 

"I do love you can't you tell." No I couldn't tell. I was feeling nothing. What I thought I was feeling from him wasn't love.

"It wasn't love at all. It was lust. I only lusted after you." I felt ashamed. How could do this to the one I really love, to lust after another. "You are not the one I love!" His eyes filled with anger again. Glaring at me to the point where I wish I could take back what I said, but I can't and I won't. I have to be strong. I'm sick and tired of people using me and abusing me. "You are not the one I love! You are an impostor!"

"Don't I look like him, talk like him, even smell like him! So, what makes you think that I'm not him!" He yelled. I knew that his words were lies, but his eyes were telling me the truth. His true self.

"Yes. Yes you look like him, and talk like him, and smell like him, but you are not him for you do not act like him. You are nothing more than a demon!!" I saw the anger in him grow rapidly. I never knew I could make someone that mad. He roared at me. My eyed widen in fear as I looked upon the creature, monster that was in front of me. His eyes weren't even there anymore. All that was left was his sockets leading to the debts of blackness. His month wide open sceaming, yelling, roaring. In a scary funny way, he looked like one of those creatures off "The Mummy" and "The Mummy 2". My heart raced. I didn't have to think twice about getting the hell out of there.

I ran out the room, back into the incredibly dark hall way. Running down the halls trying to find the staircase, but soon realize I was going the wrong way. Oh well. I don't care where it takes me, as long as it gets me away from that thing. 

As I ran I wanted to cry. Seeing the face of the one I love being turned into a monster is a terrifying thing to see. "_What did I do to deserve this?! I never hurt anyone! Why would someone want to hurt me so bad, like this?!"_ "Because you are my enemy, Kitarra!" That voice. That's _Her_ voice. But who _is _Her? I didn't think about stopping. I was too afraid. I just kept running in the darkness. "_Someone get me out of here!" _

Soon I ran into something solid, hitting it hard and falling to the floor. I crawled around feeling the hard surface. It was another door. I felt around for the knob, finding and turning it open. Bright lights stared me in my face, blinding me. _"What Is this?" _

"Welcome. I've been expecting you." I know that voice from somewhere, but where and whose is it. "Stand up! Don't crawl around like a worthless rat!" Now I know who it is. Natair. I stood up glaring at her. "Ha ha! I can see that you're angry to see me. Well, I'm pleased to see you." She said smiling at me. I hated her, more than I could have could ever hate anyone. I glared at her even more and in the process, noticing Shuichi, the some what real Shuichi, along side of her. He smiled at me sadistically and then kissing her fully on her lips. I thought my heart was going to break like glass and stab me in every parts of my body. "Mmmm! Yumm!" She teased me. I wanted to rip her to shreds. 

Then, I felt arms wrap around me very tight. My air was slowly being taken away from me. "How are you little sis'?" I gasped at the sound of his voice. Kaoto. I struggled against his grasp. _"No! No! Don't! Let Me Go!_" I wanted to scream but my voice wasn't coming to me. "C'mon! Didn't you miss me?" He licked the side of my face. I wanted to cry right then and there. "_What did I do to deserve this?!"_

I looked over to Shuichi, my one true love. How could he do this to me? I know this is not his doing, but it still hurts to see that he is doing this to me. "Kitarra, Kitarra, Kitarra." Shuichi said to me. He left from where he was standing and started walking towards me. "Did you really think that I actually loved you? Did you truly believe every lie I told you? Of course you did! If you didn't then you wouldn't feel so hurt, now would you?" His words were cutting me like a knife. 

I wanted to cry. First my brother, now Shuichi. Is everyone I love gonna turn against me? "Yes. I did think that you loved me. Yes, I do feel very hurt. But all those words you spoke to me weren't lies. Shuichi, you are being tricked and used!"

"Silence!" Natair yelled from across the room. "Lock her up in the room. Kaoto, keep her company." 

_"What?!" _"No! No! NOOOO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO OF ME! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Shuichi's POV**

"I love how you a torture her so much." I praised my lovely queen. 

"Thanks! Torture is my middle name." She said in the loveliest voice. How could I have ever tossed her to the side for that annoying parasite? "Kurama, you must come with me back to the castle, so the others won't 'worry'." 

"How are you going to do that? The others don't like you. When they see you, they will surely think something happened to Kitarra."

"That's that thing, my perciuos Kurama." She held out a tiny glass bottle with a purple substance inside it. "Once I drink this all they'll see is Kitarra and nothing but Kitarra. I'll look like her, dress like her and sound like her. They'll never know the difference." She popped the bottle open and drunk the purple liquid. Just like that, she changed before my eyes. My queen turned into that...black annoying parasite. "Let's rock and roll!" Though, she looks like a parasite, my queen has never turned me on more. 

**Back At The Castle **

**No One's POV**

"I can't believe that they would do this to us!!" Kuwabara yelled from down the hall. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei (still as a girl) stormed down the hall in the search for Kyra and Kitarra. 

"I can." Yusuke disagreed. "C'mon! It's Kitarra we're talking about. Remember the time at the hospital?"

Kuwabara had a little flash back, remembering when they were asleep in the waiting room. Kitarra covered him in band-aids, put toothpaste all over Yusuke's face, and dressed Hiei in a pink dress. "Yea, I remember. That wasn't funny either."

"I don't care if it was funny or not. Someone's going to pay!" Hiei said through clinched teeth. 

Hiei was most unhappy. Any boy would if they were turned into a girl. 

"Umm, Hiei?" Kuwabara called to him nervously 

"What!" Yea he was mad.

"Well, umm, I was just wondering, since you're a girl, can you get... pregnant?" 

Yusuke almost choked on air after hearing Kuwabara's question. Hiei gave him a death glare, most unpleased. "How dare you ask me such an absurd question like that!"

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, you're a girl now, but are you a full girl are...what?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked more...scared. He had a feeling of what the baka was talking about, but he was too afraid to check himself. 

"Well, umm, god! Like, umm, well-"

"Out With It!" Hiei yelled.

"Do you still have your member or not?! There I said it!" Yusuke was on the floor laughing his ass off. He couldn't catch his breath. 

Hiei was speechless. He never really checked. So he stepped off to the side to check himself. Kuwabara and Yusuke (finally stopped laughing) stood off to the side waiting for his/her responses.

**Shuichi's POV**

My lovely queen and I enter the castle through the back door. "Well, well, well, where have you two been?" It was Kyra, the maggots oldest sister. She cocked an eyebrow at us, then I clearly remember that no one knows of "Kitarra" and I getting together. "Well? Am I getting an answer or what?" 

"Kurama here, was just showing me some of his techniques with plants. It was quite interesting." My queen looked more radiant when she lies. 

"Oh, ok, then. Well, Kurama can you show me something too. If my sister, Kitarra, the one who hates your guts more any existent, then I want to see." Shit! I forget all about "Kitarra" hating me. 

"Sure I would love too." I looked at my queen for any guidance. All she did was glare into space. She was mad, I could tell. "Umm, Kitarra, you look a little tensed. Maybe I'll just show Kyra alone." It wasn't a statement or a suggestion, but more like a secret question. She didn't say anything. All she did was stay in that one stance. "Umm, come on Kyra. Let's go before Kitarra have a break down."

"She looks really pissed and distracted. Are you ok Kitarra?" She stepped up to her sister and started waving her hand in her face. 

"OH! MY! GOD!" We heard a loud yell followed by some loud laughter. 

"What the hell was tha-" Kyra cut herself off and then simply started smiling. "Umm, Kitarra I think we have to run." 

"Why?" 'Kitarra' seem to come out of her trance.

"Remember what we did to the boys?" Kyra said in hush tones. 

"Oh, oh, ooh. Yea! We better get going. Kurama, why don't you come."

I'll do anything for my queen. How could I possibly say no to her? But I don't want to make this too obvious. We can't around each other so much. "That's ok. I need to check on the guys. I want to see what 'you' did to them."

The two of them ran off to the back somewhere within the castle. Kyra giggling and smiling while running and 'Kitarra' pretending to do the same. I went up stairs to see what the scream was about.

**Kyra's POV**

Kitarra and I ran in another one of my secret rooms. I didn't put anything in the one. It was empty and plain. I was thinking of making it into a torture room. Every castle has one, but I just don't have to time to get any at the moment. I looked at my sister. She had that mad spaced out look again. She seemed...different. I don't know why, but somethings different. "Kitarra are you ok?" 

She shook off her trance to look at me. "Huh?"

"Are you ok? You've don't seem like yourself."

"Oh I was just thinking about something."

"Oooo about what?! You can tell me!!" I love secrets and if Kitarra had one it had to be a really good secret. She never hide anything from anyone. 

"Oh well, it's nothing big. I was just thinking that maybe I should stop holding my anger toward Kurama. He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve being hated by anyone." OMG! Something _**is**_ wrong with her. She would never say something like that. This was coming from a girl who hates her brothers guts all because he hurt her. Now he does the same, but it's ok now. No! She would never do that. And when did she start calling him Kurama. She always called him Shuichi. And she wanted him to come with us. I have a feeling that this is not my little sister, but I can't prove it all the way.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, but it's up now. I will try to get the next one up asap!! Thanx for reading and have a happy Easter!**


	18. Chapter 18 Sibling Reunion

**Chapter 18: Sibling Reunion **

**Kitarra's POV**

I can't believe this!!! I'm stuck in the same room with....'him'. God, I wanna cry so bad. Kaoto looked at me with such a mischief smile. I was sick and tired of running from him. It's obvious that he likes the hunt like the sick bastard he is. "You know what, I'm sick of being afraid of you!!! Why can't you just find some other girl to torture?!!"

He chuckled evilly a little bit. "Because you're more fun to hunt, my dear." He replied. I knew it! He did like that hunt. That sick bastard. "Plus the way you just fight against me...it just turns me on even more!" He changed into his wolf form. _"So that's how you tap into that form. You have to be either in heat or have lust and desire on your mind." _

"Eww! Gross! I don't want to hear about me turning you on!!! I'm your sister, doesn't that bother you at all?!!" He didn't answer me. He just stood there and stared at me. "Well, if you don't want to answer me then fine. I ain't forcin ya!!!" I stood off to one side of the room and he stayed on his side.

I started to get all crept out by the way he looked at me. Ok, Yea I said that I was sick of being afraid of him, but that didn't mean that I wasn't still scared. There's a four year difference between us, meaning he's a lot older and a lot stronger. And also a lot bigger......if you know what I mean, so it would hurt more than last time. (Oh and if you guys are thinking that the last time was in Shuichi's house the answer is no....that time he only beat me. But that didn't mean that he didn't try.)_"What am I going to do with my life?" _Shuichi betrayed me again, Natair is still a hateful bitch, and my brother is such a sick bastard.

Speaking of the sick bastard, he did look kinda sick. Not like 'I want to fuck my little sister' sick, but like 'if I don't get out this room soon I think I might puke' kinda sick. He held his head down and put his left hand to his forehead. "Eww, what's wrong with you?! You look more disgusting than usual." He didn't look up. He didn't even say anything about me saying that he was disgusting. "And why aren't you all touchy feely with me? You always do that every time you see me."

He lifted his head then and a seductive smile was painted on his face. "Do you want me to be all touchy feely with you?" He asked. _"He asked? What is wrong with him?"_

"No sir." I said and playfully saluted him. I have no idea why, and it scared me a little, but I was feeling more comfortable around him. I feel like the way we used to act....four years ago.

He went back to looking crappy again. I started to get a little worried 'bout how he looked. "FUCK!!!" He pressed his back against the wall and slid down it 'til he reached the ground.

I jumped from his outburst. "Umm...what's wrong?" I asked. I was still a little worried about him. He is my older brother after all.

He chuckled again, but it wasn't evil and it wasn't happy one either. He looked at me again. Around his eyes he had dark bags. He didn't have them before, but now it was just appeared there. "Why do you care?" He asked with humor, but at the same it was humorless. "Why do you act like you care about me so much? Aren't you mad with me? Don't you hate me? I hurt you, remember? Don't you ever forget that. _I hurt you._"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked arrogantly.

I should have never said that because more anger filled his eyes and before I could do anything or take it back, he rushed up to me pushed me hard against the wall. I thought that he was going to choke me to death, but he didn't he just trapped me in my place and growled at me. "'What does that have to do with anything?' _That_ has everything to do with _everything_!! I hurt you!! Not only did you hate me for four years for it, but I also hated myself!!"

I didn't know what to say, but when I did say something I felt stupid for pointing out the obvious. "Kaoto....you don't look like yourself."

My words just made him angrier. "I'm not myself! I never had been myself for four years!!!" I could feel his anger as he bearded his fangs at me.....well, maybe it was because he was breathing heavy in my face. But then he held his head down in shame. "...I can feel my humanity slipping away from me." "_His humanity? I thought he already had his humanity." _I felt sorrier for him. I tried to hold him in my arm, but clearly he rejected. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!....I'm a monster." He backed all the way to the other side of the room. Far away from me.

At first I want to give him space, but then I remember that I was his _little_ sister and it was my job to go against his orders. I quickly walk up to him with a stern face. I just stood there, in front of him, for a while, but then that anger of him rushed through me. My hand raise above my head and land against his face with a hard slap. He looked backed at me with much surprise. "Now listen to me. You are not a monster. You're my brother. I don't care that you did all those things to me in the past. All that matters to me is that you know your mistakes. That's what makes me happy and that is why I forgive you.

"Yeah, but for how long? What if I can't hold on to my humanity for long and I do the same things to you again? I finally got you to see that I didn't mean to do those entire things. I'm not myself anymore. I don't know who I am!"

"Do you want me to slap you again?" He sat on the floor, but just looked down at himself and he shook his head. "Good. Now, you are my brother. That is who you are. Nothing more. Nothing less. I will love you no matter what."

"But I'm feeling it slipping away and I can't hold on to it much longer. Please don't leave me like this. I don't want you hating me...not again."

I was so moved by his words. I got down on my knees and I held his head to my chest. "It's ok. It's ok. We'll figure it got." For the first time in my life, I felt like the older sibling comforting the younger one. It felt good. "Ok, Kaoto. We have to go. Who knows what those two are up to at Kyra's place. I wonder if she even knows about it. C'mon we got to go." I stood and offered him my hand. He took it and got up.

We made it outside of the warehouse "Ok we have to go to your sister's to find-"

"Hey!" I cut him off. "Kyra is our sister. Ok, _Our. _Her mother and _your_ father got together and made me. Ok?" I gave him a little glare.

He tried to go up against it, but he failed miserably. "Fine. We have to go to _our_ sister's home and try to stop Natair."

"Huh? Stop her? What is she doing?"

"She going to try and turn all your friends just like me and Kurama." He didn't look at me when he said that all my friends would turn into psycho raping friends.

"Wait! Natair is the reason for_ you and Shuichi_?!! But they might hold on to their humanity too so when I find out how to help you we can help them right?"

"Wrong. The only reason that I, as well as Kurama, still have my humanity is because that I am an animal demon. Kurama is one as well, so it can't affect him completely, but it still has affect. Right now, a small part of him wants to come and get you, but that bigger part is overpowering that small one. So even though he wants to tell you that he loves you and he's sorry for hurting you, he can't because of what she did to us."

All that he was tell me made some sense but there was one part that confused me the most. "Kaoto? I understand what you're saying and all, but how can she affect you when we met her now and all of this started four years ago with you?"

He turned his head to the side. He looked a little embarrassed. "Well, remember I had....a girlfriend back then?"

_"Girlfriend? Wait a minute! Natair was my brother's girlfriend?!! OMG!!! I think I'm going to be sick!" _I became a little queasy and puke was forming in my throat. "I can't believe that you dated Natair!"

He quitly shh-ed me.

"Wow, she looks so different. I can't believe that she was the cause of all this. That makes me even madder at her!" One thing was for sure. That bitch was going to pay for what she did to me family.

_**Sorry that it took me a year to update I new chapter….i'm really really really sorry! I hope that yall forgive me!! I promise to update a lot sooner for now one.**_

_**So please stay tune for the next chapter^^**_


	19. Chapter 19 Sibling Love

**Sorry for the late update. My internet was being a lil…well you know what I mean. Well, it's here now so all is well I guess. Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 19: Sibling Love**

**Kitarra's POV**

I still can't believe that my brother dated the girl that's trying to steal the only guy that ever loved me. I wasn't going to stand here and let that happen!

**Kyra's POV**

My sister seems so different. She's never been the forgiving type. But then again, a lot has changed since I last saw her. She was just 12 years old when I left for witchery school. I put her care in Kaoto's hands, but all he did was used her and seduced her. He took her innocents from her at a young age and I will never forgive him for that.

The little idiots were still upset about the whole prank me and my sister played on them. Even after I changed them back to normal they still want to hold a grudged against me, but not my sister. They seem to be scared of her. What could be wrong with her?

"I still can't believe that you would do this to us!" Kuwabara whined. He was always such a big baby.

"Kuwabara stop your whining will ya!" Yusuke barked.

I just stood there and laugh. They're always funny! It's entertaining to watch them. But as I was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara go head to head, I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched.

I turn my head toward the window and I saw that Hiei was glaring at me. And if I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn that I saw daggers shooting from his eyes. "_Why does he look so upset with me? I turned him back, didn't I? So he should just suck it up and get over it!!...Even if he does look cute with he crimson eyes and spike black and white hair…and" _I stopped my thought process when I saw that he stopped glaring at me. He looked more shock than mad………………………Shit!!! He could read my mind!!!! How could I not feel his aura?! I could feel my cheeks burn with redness. How embarrassing!!!!

**Kitarra's POV**

Kaoto and I were trying to figure out how to get into the castle without anyone noticing. Castle. Oh My Goodness. I can't believe that she has her own castle. So Unfair.

I could feel eyes on the back of my head. I slowly turn around and saw Kaoto glaring at me with red eyes.

Red?!!! His eyes are supposed to be green. I saw him shaking as he stared at me. I wanted to run to his side to help him but he just pushed me away. "Stay away from me!" He growled at me. What was wrong with him? I could feel hot liquid run down my cheek. I was crying. I was crying for my brother. I don't know why it was so surprising to me that I was crying for him. I just haven't done it in a while. "It's happening again!" He spoke through his teeth.

"What? What is happening again?" I ran up to him again but this time he threw me to the ground and jumped on top of me. My breathing became heavier as he squeezed my lungs with his hips, but I still wanted to comfort him now that I know what's wrong with him. "It's ok. I'm not going to let anything hurt you anymore." He rested his head on my chest still shaking. I hugged him and gently ran my fingers through his red hair. "It's going to be ok." My voice was as calm as I felt, which was a good thing. I wanted him to know that I forgive him and that I love him no matter what he does. He will always be my brother.

"I can't take it anymore!" I could tell he wanted to scream but he fought to keep his voice even as mine. "It makes me want you so badly." I knew what he was talking about. That damn poison Natair forced on him and Shuichi.

I couldn't think of anything that could help him…… but one. I lift his head and looked him deep in the eyes. "I promise I'll make it stop hurting." Tears ran down both of our cheeks as we stared into each other eyes. He huffed and puffed as the pain move through his body. I hate what it was doing to him. I had to make it stop……the best way I knew how. I pressed my lips to his. He moaned and groaned.

He was fighting me. I didn't understand at all. He pulled his face and from mine and spit my kiss to the ground. Strangely, it hurt. He glared at me with his fierce eyes. "Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?!!! I don't want you to do that again!!"

More tears ran down my hot cheeks as he yelled at me. "But it's hurting you!" I cried.

"I don't care!!!" He looked so mad at me. But then his eyes became gentle and he slumped his head. "I can't….I just can't hurt you. Not again."

We laid there crying. His body was limp for just a second, but then soon after he was huffing and puffing again but he started growling again. He was shaking and screaming. I can't let him do this to himself. Not when I know how to help him…even for a little while. "Let me help you." I said to him. I tried to kiss him again but he kept pushing my face away. He continued to shake and that was making it harder and harder to breath. "Stop it!!" It hurt so much. The pain in my chest and the pain of watching him suffer. "Just do it ok!!"

"I can't!!" His body was shaking even more.

"Please just do it…you're hurting me…." My air was being cut off with his shaking. He looked at me as I was in pain. "….Please…" He showed the hurt in his eyes. Telling me that He couldn't do it to me.

"…..I….can't.."

I screamed in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. My last scream was muffled by his lips. He kissed me long and hard. He slowly stopped shaking. The kiss was helping him. He broke the kiss ever now and then to tell me that he was sorry. Strangely, I loved the way he kissed me. All those time he kissed me before it never felt like this. I felt the love in his lips and I wanted more of it. _"This is sick!!! I'm falling for my brother!!" _As thought crossed my mind I realized that I loved him. As my brother and a lover. This was totally sick. He continued to kiss me until he stopped shaking completely.

He looked at me once our lips parted. He looked at me strangely. The look on his face didn't surprise me at all. We were connected. How can I expect him not to feel it too? " Kitarra……….you love me." I saw the disgust on his face and it hurt. I know how sick it was of me to even think of the feeling. He didn't have to show it to me. More tears rolled down my face and I didn't want him looking at me anymore. "No…please don't cry."

"How can I not cry?!! The look on your face said it all!!!" I hide my face in my hands. He still laid on top of me.

"No, no, no. You misread it. I wasn't disgusted by the fact that you love me…..but by the fact that….I love you too." I cried even more. This was more than I could take. More sick than I could think of, but all I wanted him to do was kiss me again.

To my knowledge he could read me like a book because he pressed his lips to mine again. It was gentle and soft and …loving. _"Ewww I'm in love with My brother…how nasty can I get?!! And at the same time how can I not love him." _The thought registered to me again. I love my brother.

Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone taking. We quickly rolled off of each other and peeked through the brushes to see who it was.

My head almost fell off when I saw that I was Shuichi and the fake me, Natair. Anger was flowing through me as I watch them together. Not like they were all kissy face and stuff, actually they look like they were arguing.

Me and Kaoto used our wolf ears to hear what was going on. "I've been here for only five minutes and I can't stand it already!!" Natair stomped around the yard. My sister wouldn't be happy to see the holes in her garden.

"Calm down Sweety. It's ok. You just have to stick to the plan." I hate the fact that he called her 'Sweety'. It made me sick to my stomach.

"I know the plan ok!!! I came up with it!!" She yelled. She seemed irritated, but by what? "_What did the others do? Did they know that she's not me or are they all confused and useless?"_ Oh what's the point in thinking mean things about my friends? That won't help the fact that I have some weird creepy female stoker who is out to get me for no reason or that I hate to see my dear Shuichi all over that slut or the fact that I'm in love with my brother. No, that can't help any of those things. My life is a complicated wheel of torture.

After their argument I saw that Shuichi kissed her. My face became hot with rage. She giggled and smiled and they both walked back inside. Still staring at the place they once were, I was boiling. "Did you see that slut with her hands all over him. I hate her with every fiber in my body!!" Kaoto didn't respond, but I could feel eyes on the back of me. I turned around seeing what was wrong with him. If he was have another intense seizure, but he was calm. It didn't take me long to notice that his eyes were hurt. He saw that all of my emotions. My hatred toward the slut for throwing herself at Shuichi, the love for him. All of it. "Kaoto I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing…." I saw that my word was getting nowhere so they just faded.

He looked away when he spoke to me. "It's ok. I know how you feel about him. I've always known so it's doesn't bother me. You're just misreading again." But I knew that I wasn't misreading anything. He was hurt. I hurt him. The exact thing I was avoiding.

"Look I still love you. No matter what. I will always love you." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Now come on. We have a mission to do." The hurt didn't leave his eyes but he did try to smile and that made me slightly happy know that he's trying.

We both got up and looked for a quiet entrance. He still wasn't talking to me, but what could I say to him at this point. Nothing.

We walked around to the back of the building where most of the windows were. We checked the ground floors to see if anyone was around. I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara going after each other's neck as always. Hiei was being annoyed by my sister. He most have found out that she has a crush on him. Poor midget.

I didn't see Shuichi and the fake me. They must be in a different room. Plotting to get rid of them…just to hurt me. Anger filled my body and couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to hit something, but I knew if I did that I would cause attention to myself.

"Psst." I heard a soft voice coming from above. We look up and I saw Fuyu. My anger was replaced with happiness to see her lovely face. "Lady Kitarra, grab a hold of this." She threw down a rope down the window.

"Fuyu, you're an angel sent from the heavens!" I whispered up to her.

I grabbed the rope and started to climb up it. Kaoto was right behind me. As I was climbing the rope I notice that she was on the fourth floor.

I didn't want to hit none of the walls or windows because I was too afraid that it would make noise. I finally Made it to the room that she was in. She helped me in the room. Soon after me was Kaoto. He didn't really need help. With his muscles and all. "Umm….Lady Kitarra?" she said motioning toward Kaoto.

"Oh. Yea well, umm…this is my…….my brother."

Fuyu eyes showed fear. The stories about my brother was in fact terrible wouldn't you think. Kaoto came up behind me. His eyes were glowing a bright red.

Fuyu grabbed my hand and pulled toward her. "Get away from him Lady Kitarra!" She demanded.

"Fuyu it's ok. You don't have to be over protective of me." I reassured her.

"…but he'll hurt you again…" she said as a tear ran down her soft cheek. I saw how scared she was for me. I couldn't help but hold her in my arms as a mother would hold her upset daughter. The thought of it crossed my mind again. _"Is this how it would feel for me to comfort my own offspring?" _

I held Fuyu closer to me. She wasn't cry not yet anyway. I just wanted the feeling of holding her a little bit longer. "It's ok Fuyu. No one is going to hurt anyone." I promised her. This feeling was nice. _"Can I even have children? What would they be like? Would resemble me more? What would I name her?....or him? Whatever it is."_ Fuyu was looking at me. Her black eyes filled with water and confusion. Her pure white long hair was a mess from me holding her so tightly. I just realized what I was doing. I slowly let her go and she continued to look at me with confusion. "I'm…sorry….I don't know what came over me." Fuyu wiped with wetness from her eyes. And we both calmed down; her silent cries and my desire for a ………an offspring. "Fuyu, look there is someone out there pretending to me and I need a way to get rid of her."

"I know Lady Kitarra."

I was a little confused with her response. "You do?"

"Of course! I can never mistake the presence of My Lady. I'm here to sever you and no one else. Not even and impostor." I warmed my heart to hear that Fuyu was so dedicated to me. "But I still don't trust you!" She pointed her finger at Kaoto.

He didn't say anything at all. He just came on side of me and put his hand into mine. I held my head slightly down a little embarrassed. But I didn't have time for that. I had to think of a way to warn the others that that impostor was not me and that I'm me. But How??

**That's the end of this chapter. I hoped that you guys loved it. Please review. Tell me what you thought of it. I'm working really hard on these chapters so please tell me if you liked it or not. Please and Thanx ^^**


	20. Chapter 20 It's Because of You!

I felt sick all day, but I didn't know why. My stomach felt like it was about to come up my throat and jump out of my mouth. I never had this feeling before and I wanted it to go away.

Kaoto sat on the bed next to me, holding my hand in his. Fuyu didn't really notice anything. I tried my bested not to feel embarrassed by the fact that I have strong feelings for my brother.

I just wanted to lie down on the bed and try to think of anything but this right now, but if I did that, they would think something was wrong and I don't want them to worry.

Fuyu was sitting in the corner, not knowing what to do. I felt bad for dragging her into this. She didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of all this demon/witch nonsense. She has been nothing but good to me. My heart ached just with the thought of her being involved in my crazy situation.

She jumped up quickly and started pacing back and forth. The sight of it was too fast for my brain to handle.

The room was spinning in front of me. It began to go faster and faster. _"what the hell?!" _I thought. I felt like I was on the Tilt-a-Whril at a carnival fair. That's when I knew something wasn't right with me. I was feeling dizzy and nausea was its accomplice. Stabbing pains attacked my stomach and I tried my hardest not to let it show on my face. If the others saw that I was in pain then we wouldn't get anything done. But the feeling never went away. I wanted to puke up my guts onto the floor and rip my stomach out and throw it in the trash just to get out of this pain.

"Hey you guys." I needed to get away for awhile. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Which wasn't a lie. I needed to find a toilet to puke into.

Kaoto was quick on his feet to accompanied me. "Ah…maybe you didn't hear what I said. I said I'm going to the _bathroom_." I didn't know what was going on in his head, but that was a little scary.

He sat back down and I left the room. The hall way was quiet so I guess I was safe to go as I pleased. But to come to think of it I don't know why I even came out here. Sure, I needed puke my brains out but I am putting myself at risk of getting caught by Natair (Wherever that bitch may be).

Right when I was about to head back to the room, I was attacked from

behind. "_What the fu-!" _soon everything just went black.

**Kyra's POV**

**Whhhhoooooo Whhhhooooo**

The sound of the alarm. _"What in the world is going on?!" _I saw Yusuke and the rest run up to me.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know myself, but it seems that the main alarm had gone off." Everyone came in closer to hear what I was saying. "We need to go outside to turn it off."

"What?!" Yusuke asked.

"I said, we need to go outside to turn it off!" I repeated myself much louder this time.

"What?!" He asked again.

"Oh just come on!" I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. The rest had followed. It wasn't until we got outside when I notice three people missing. "Hey! Where's Fuyu, Kurama and my sister?" No one could answer me. Then it dawned on me. "Holly shit!" My sister was in trouble.

**Kitarra's POV**

Loud siren filled my ears. They had waken me up. _"What's happening?" _I asked myself. To be honest, I couldn't hear myself think. The noise didn't bother my ears but it was getting annoying. "Would you just shut the hell up!" I scream at nothing basically.

"Well look who decided to join us." I heard her voice say to me, but I couldn't see where she was. "You are a tricky one. I never thought Kaoto would go soft on you. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have a new toy." She and Shuichi appeared before me. My eyes widen to see that she was hanging all over him. "It's that right sweetie." Shuichi just simply nodded his head.

I glared at the bitch that took my man. "What did you do to him?!"

She laughed at my anger. "Ha! Wouldn't you like to know." I glared even more. It justed pissed me off to see them together. "Oh calm down wolf girl. I'm just having fun."

"Toying with people's lives and emotion is not fun!"

"Well to you it isn't, but to me it's entertaining." She smirked at me. She just pisses me off!! I hate to see Shuichi with his arms around her. I know that he would never do that.

"Shuichi!" I called to him. He didn't respond. He just stayed there with his arms around her. Natair laughed at my attempt to make Shuichi come to me. "Shuichi I know you're in there somewhere!"

"…"

"Shuichi I love you!"

"…"

"And I know you love me too!"

"…" Shuichi refused to respond to me. It made my heart break in two.

"You silly child! You could never break this spell on him." Natair mocked me. It made me want to run up and punch her in the face, but I was too concern about the one next to her.

"Shuichi, why won't you answer me!" I yelled. Tears were now streaming down my face. I was crying. For me and for him. I notice that he took a glance at me, but he quickly looked away.

**Shuichi's POV**

I stood there with my arms around Natair. I watched the annoying parasite call out to me. _"Don't she get it?! Don't she know that I don't want her?!" _"Shuichi I know you're in there somewhere!" She called out to me.

I paid her no mind.

"Shuichi I love you!"

"_What?! How could you possiblely love me?!"_

"And I know you love me too!"

I refused to answer her. This was nonsense.

"You silly child! You could never break this spell on him." Natair mocked her, but she just ignored her and trained all of her focus on me.

"Shuichi, why won't you answer me?!" She yelled. Tears were now streaming down her face. She was crying. I couldn't help but take a glance at her, but I quickly looked away. _"Don't cry Kitarra! I hate it when you cry!"_

Her cries became louder in my ear. She wasn't crying louder, but I could hear them inside my head. "I hate you Shuichi!!" She yelled at me. I looked at her. I stared deeply in her eyes. _"Don't say that to me!!" _ I wanted to scream to her, but my lips wouldn't move. "All you ever do is hurt me!" _"No I don't! Stop saying that!!" _"You like to see me cry! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!!" I yelled at her. _"What am I doing?" _I stared at my arms which were wrapped around Natair. _"What just happened to me?"_ I released her. She looked at me with shock. _"What happened?" _I had this strange headache and by reflex I lift my hands to my head to clam the throbbing. I looked at Kitarra who was on the floor crying. "No!" I yelled to her. I didn't want to see her cry. That was the last thing I wanted to see. I ran up to her and kneeled beside her. "I love you, Kitarra and only you!" I held her in my arms. She felt fragile there. "I hate it when you cry! Please, stop crying."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "I knew you would come back to me." Now tear were running down my face. "_How could I ever leave her?"_ I then pressed my lips against hers.

"NOOO!" I heard a scream. I broke my passionate kiss with the love of my life to turn and see Natair turning red with fury. "You were supposed to be with me!!!" She yelled at me. I didn't care though. I had someone special in my arms and I only wanted to focus on her.

I helped stand Kitarra up to her feet and at the same time I notice something smelt sour. I mean really really sour. _"Where is that horrible smell coming from?" _

Before I could investigate more I saw everyone running inside. The first person I notice was Kyra. She looked horrified. "Kitarra, Kurama are you guys ok?" She yelled for us.

"Shut up bitch!!" Natair screamed and everyone did. We all were silent to hear what she had to say. "I hate you, Kitarra!! I hate you with every bone in my body!! You are always the reason why I can never keep a boyfriend! IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE ALWAYS LOOKING AT YOU!!!" Natair threw a bottle to the ground and it crashed. Blue smoke formed out of it. It didn't take me long to figure out what it does. It trapped me and everyone else except…"Kitarra!" I yelled for her, but all her focus was on Natair.

**Kitarra's POV**

I was not about to have this jealous whore ruin my life any further. It was time to end this. "You are the one who Kaoto was so worried about. 'I have to check on my lil sister. Oh Kitarra had a bad dream I think I might sleep with her tonight.' It was always Kitarra this and Kitarra that! There was never any room for me in Kaoto's life because of you!!!" She threw her hands in the air and all of a sudden I saw a flock of black spiked birds were flying after me. I couldn't do any else so I ran. I could hear Natair mocking laughter, but yet, I didn't get mad or pissed at her. I felt kinda sorry for her, but she didn't have to do this to me and my family. "HaHa! So now, since Kaoto was too concerned with you I let him have you! All of you!! HAHAHAHA!!!" The birds attacked me hitting me on my arms and legs. It wasn't enough to bring me down. It was like little tiny scratches. "So I had poor little oh Kitarra raped by her own brother. How do you like them apple!!!" She threw more bottle potions at me, well not really at me but in my direction, but then the birds were forming together. _"What is this crazy bitch_ _up to now?!" _I soon saw that the birds had transformed into a giant black dragon.

"Kitarra!!" My sister and Shuichi yelled for me. But I didn't have time for them at this moment. One wrong move and I was a burnt biscuit.

The dragon screamed and rolled its head back. _"Why can't we all just get along?" _ I thought as I stared at my doom. Soon, as always expected from a dragon, fire flown out of its mouth and straight toward me. I jumped and dodged it as much as I could but my stomach was killing me. I fell to the ground with my stomach pains and screamed to the top of my lungs. While I was on the ground the dragon took that opportunity to strike me with it's hot breath. I screamed even louder expecting it to burn me a live…but it didn't. In fact, it wasn't hot at all. _"Wtf"_ When the dragon stopped I looked at myself to see if I had any scars or burns, but there were none. Nothing on me.

Natair looked in shocked. "Wh-what just happen?!" She asked to herself. I stood up and stared at her. She looked pathetic. "Don't you dare look down on me!!"

"I'm not." She reached into her pocket to pull out more bottled potions but she realized that they were empty.

"No. No! I could have used it all! I should have more! Where did they all go?!!"

"Why do you do this to yourself?' I asked her. She looked at me with a pissed expression. "Look, I'm sorry that I stole all of your boyfriends attention, but I didn't mean to. I was just being myself. You should get you life together and grow the hell up." I told her bluntly. I saw that she didn't like it at all because she charged at me.

Bracing myself I spoke a spell in a language I didn't understand. I was like something took over my body as I spoke it. It took all of my energy too.

I saw Natair glowing white. She looked at herself in confusion, but before she could do anything…she vanished.

My body felt heavy and I fell to the floor. The room was spinning and again everything went black.

Shuichi's POV

The barrier around me fell when Natair disappeared. My first reaction was to run to Kitarra. I held her body in my arms. "Kitarra, sweetie get up."

"No let her rest. That was a spell she never mastered before so she needs so time." Kyra told me. So I did as told as I began to carry her, but again I smelt something sour.

"What is that smell?" I asked everyone. They all looked at me in confusion.

"What smell?" Kuwabara asked.

"You mean to tell me that you guys can't smell that awful sour smell?"

"No Kurama I can't smell a thing that you are talking about." Kyra said.

I sniffed again and It smelt like it was coming from the one that was in my arms. _"No it couldn't be?" _I sniffed Kitarra's hair and there is was. That awful sour smell that made me want to gag. Then I froze, realizing what it was. "What is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked me.

"She's…she's pregnant."

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I know at the end it's a rush job but it's 11: 30 pm and I have school in the morning so I wanted this out as soon as possible.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be better.**

**Come back for the next** **chapter of Now and Forever **

**It will be the last**


	21. Chapter 21 The Deathly Proposal

_**Thanx for reading my story! I can't believe it took me forever to finish but now it is done. But don't worry and don't be sad because there is a sequel! **_

_**Well here is the last chapter of Now and Forever**_

**Chapter 21: The Deathly Proposal **

**Shuichi's POV**

I can't believe all this time she was pregnant. When? How did I not know earlier? "How can she be pregnant?" I heard Kyra in the background yelling at Yusuke for telling her the news. I even wanted to yell at Yusuke. It was my news to tell.

I was standing there going on and on in my head about how Yusuke told Kyra that her little sister was bearing, but it never dawned on me that I was going to be a father. _"We're going to be a father!" _Yoko corrected me, but I didn't care. I looked at Kitarra as she slept in my arms. _"You look so beautiful" _

I brought her up to her room and gently placed her on the bed. Everyone was waiting outside the room for me to explain, but…how can I just leave her here. She is the mother of my offspring, but I have to explain myself. They all need to know about Kitarra and I relationship.

Without a further thought I walked away and out the door. When I said everyone was outside waiting that was an understatement. I've seen faces I didn't even know that stayed in the house with us. "Kurama you need to explain to me how you know that Kitarra is pregnant." Kyra asked in such a calming voice.

I first looked at her, and then I looked at everyone else, then simply said that, "I can smell it in her hair." Confusion was plastered on everyone's face. So I knew I had to go into more details. "Well, as a female animal demon, when they are pregnant their stomachs do not enlarge like humans do. They stay their normal size; it's a cover up so no one can target her because of her vulnerability. New animal demon offsprings are very fierce and dangerous. Now, while bearing, the mother produce a sour smell in their hair that….only the father can smell."

Everyone didn't catch on to what I had said but Kyra was the first to grasp the concept. "Wait are you tell me that…you are the father of my little sister's child."

She stared at me in disbelief. I opened my mouth to confirm it but I was quickly cut off by a voice. "No that's not what he's saying at all, because I can smell it too."

Everyone turned to the new voice we heard, but I already knew who it was. "Kaoto how dare you show your face here!" I yelled. He stepped through the crowd to get closer to the door I just started to guard. He stood there in my face not even flinching at my bared teeth. "You will never lay a finger on her again!"

"Oh down boy. I'm not here to hurt her. I'm here to help her."

"How can _you_ possibly be here to help her?" I spat at him.

Again he didn't flinch. "Because like I said, I can smell it too which means that that child that she's bearing could possibly be mine." Everyone gave out a disgusting groan. "No I'm not proud of it but if that's what it is then I take full responsibility."

"You won't take shit from her!" This time he was pissed, but kept a calm composure.

"Need I remain you that _you_ were under the same spell as _me_. _You_ hurt her as well." My eyes widen in disbelief. _"No I don't believe you! I would never hurt her! I love her!" _He smiled at my discomfort. I hated the fact that he got under my skin. "See you're not so tough. Now, I don't understand why you have her in there and not in a hospital."

"How can we bring her to a hospital at this state? They would think something is up." Yusuke chimed in. "Her belly is as flat as a sheet of notebook paper. We can't bring her there."

Kaoto didn't show frustration but I could feel it radiate from him. "Look I don't give a rat's ass and neither does they. Trust me. Sure, they might think that something is wrong with her which there is."

"Of course there is! She's having a baby and tummy is flat! What part of that don't you get!" Yusuke argued with Kaoto.

"Look I didn't want to scare anyone," He then looked at me. "Well…maybe you," He turned back to the crowd and looked mostly at his other sister. "If Kitarra doesn't get to a hospital soon she'll….. she'll die."

I felt my stomach hit the floor. "Wait, she'll die if she doesn't go to the hospital now? I don't get it. Why can't you just bring a demon doctor, healer, or something like that here to help her? Why do we have to expose her?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Correction, I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. All I knew is that this was the guy that raped the love of my life since she was twelve and now he wants to help her. I can not accept that!

"We can't. Our kind doesn't know a thing about bearing children. Humans are the only ones with the knowledge and care it takes to bring a child in this world." Kaoto explain.

I was furious. How can he tell me that Kitarra was going to die? He as no right to say that at all! My blodd started to broil. I was pissed. I wanted to just rip his throat out and tear the rest of him apart! I couldn't take his existence any longer. I went for an attack but the sound of tears held me in my spot. It was Kyra. It seemed that her tears had affected everyone in the room. "Please, Kurama. I don't care if the baby's yours or his, just please help my little sister."

Before I could responed the sound of gasping and choking was coming from inside the room. I didn't hesitate on busting in the room to see that Kitarra was choking on her own blood. I ran to her side and sat her up. Blood came running out of her mouth. That's when I knew that Kaoto was right. She was dying. "Ok. She needs help. So help us." This time tears were seeping from my eyes now.

"Alright we need to take her to a hospital now." In mid-sentence, I already had her cradled in my arms and was running out of the door. I could hear everyone following us but that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was to find a damn hospital. "The nearest hospital is five blocks from here." Kaoto was running right beside me. "Just follow me." I did as told. We didn't bother the hop in a car. There wasn't time for that. I just ran and that's all I knew.

**Kitarra's POV **

My head was whirling. I felt like I was moving but I wasn't. My body bounced up and down. _"What's going on?" _Everything around me was black. I couldn't see a thing. _"What's happening?" _I felt weak and ill. "The nearest hospital is five blocks from here." Voices. I can hear voices. "Just follow me." My mind went wild trying to search for that voice. Was it Kaoto? But if that was him, then where is Shuichi? Where could he be? It felt like I was just sitting there bouncing for hours and then it stopped. "Damn it!" I heard him again. _"Kaoto?"_ "I think it's the other way!" _"That is him. My brother."_

"What do you mean you think it's the other way?" Shuichi! My beloved Shuichi! I wanted nothing more than to hold him, but it seemed that my arms wouldn't move. I tried calling out to him, but instead of my voice coming out, slimy thick mucus came. "No! She's bleeding again!" I felt someone grip me tighter. That's when I realized that I was in Shuichi's arms. He was carrying me. _"Bleeding?" _The thought popped in my head unwanted, but what did he mean? Was I really bleeding? "We don't have time to argue at the moment! We have to get to the damn hospital!" Huh? Did my ears deceive me? Was that my Shuichi who just cursed?

I could fell the vibration in his body. He was angry, but towards who. Was he mad at me? A sudden pain rushed over me. My chest felt like it was caving. It was his grip. He's holding me too tight. _"Shuichi….I ….can't….breath…" _Right then and there I passed out once more.

**Shuichi's POV**

We finally made it to the hospital and it still seemed that Kitarra wasn't making any progress of waking up. Me and Kaoto ran through the door. We were both out of breath and tired. A nurse who was walking by spotted us. Her eyes went straight to Kitarra. "Oh my goddess! We need a doctor! Now!" Soon a man in a blue scrubs marched up to us. As soon as he saw Kitarra, she was out of my arms and into his. Another doctor came to us as the first one left.

"What happened?" He asked both me and Kaoto. I couldn't answer him. No matter how much I wanted to have them help her, the fact that she was out of my arms stunned me.

"She was jumped by a gang. They beat her up pretty bad." Kaoto covered for my silence. "This is Ku…. Shuichi. He's that girl's boyfriend. We both found her lying on the ground with blood slipping out of her mouth."

Kaoto was intrupted by the nurse we saw earlier. "Doctor! The girl's pregnant!"

The doctor looked shocked and went to follow the nurse, but Kaoto stopped him. "Wait, Doc. We knew she was pregnant and we were wondering if you can do us a favor."

The doctor gave us a strange look. "Let me get this straight. I have a young girl that was abused and probably rapped, she seems to be pregnant and throwing up blood all over the room and you two want me to do you guys a favor?"

"I know it looks bad, but its dealing was the baby that she's having." The doctor folded his arms as a sign to us that he was listening but wasn't liking it. "I told you before that this is her boyfriend so the baby could be his."

"Could be?" the doctor asked in confusion.

"Yea, but …I also had relations with that girl behind my friend's back so it could be mine. We just wanted to know if you could solve this mystery in our heads so that we can have some piece of mind."

The doctor looked from Kaoto to me and back at Kaoto and then said. "I'll see what I can do, but right now I need to help this girl." Without us saying anything more, he ran off the same way the nurse did.

I was exhausted and pissed. "Why did you tell him that you could be the father of the baby!"

"Because, I could be and if I am, like I said before, I wouldn't be proud of it but I wouldn't neglected it either." I couldn't be mad at him. He's right. _"The baby could be his…..but…I want it to be mine."_

The others soon followed in a little after me and Kaoto rested. "Damn you guys are fast!" Kuwabara exclaim. "You guys were flying!"

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

I answered this time. "They took her to the back. They never seen anything like it."

"Well, is she going to be ok?" Kyra asked. She stepped through the crowd of people to get to me. "Please tell me that my baby sister is going to be ok?" More tears began to run down her face.

"…I…I don't know yet they just took her." I told her. It seemed that it didn't make her feel any better about the whole situation. I didn't know how to comfort her.

"Kyra…" Kaoto spoke out. "I just…I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her and you should know that. I love Kitarra as if she could be my own daughter." He put his head in his hands and slowly sobbed.

Kyra kneeled beside him and held him in her arms. "Shusssh. I knew from the very beginning that you would never harm her. I just never knew what made you do it in the first place." Kaoto's hands dropped and wrapped around Kyras waist. "It's going to be ok."

**17 Hours Later (Still Shuichi's POV)**

Everyone went to sleep except for me and Kyra. Kaoto laid his head on her lap. I found it a little weird but it didn't bother me too much. "I wonder what's taking so long." She asked in a whisper.

My eyes were wide awake just ready for a doctor to walk in here telling us that she'll be ok. "I don't know." I answered her. I didn't what was taking long but the longer I wait the more I feel hopeless.

Everything was silent for a while. Well, not really. All the nurses and doctors were walking around. One nurse was on the phone and some of the other in the waiting room were watching television but I still heard nothing until Kyra called my name. "Kurama. Right before we left the house I grabbed something." Kyra went in her pocket. I wasn't paying attention to what it was. I just continued to look down at the floor, wanting to get this day over with and her back into my arms. "I want you to have this. It was my mother's." I finally looked up at her. My eyes followed her arms to her hands. What was sitting there was little black box. "She gave it to me hoping that I will soon wed, but I'm not looking for marriage." My eyes widen. She couldn't possibly be giving me a ring. "When this is all over, I want you to propose to Kitarra. I don't care that the baby is yours of this dumb ass here," She nodded toward Kaoto on her lap. ",but I know that you love her and she loves you. I think you would be right for each other. That's why I invited you to my house."

I sat there not saying a word. Tears were forming in my eyes. _"Would you take the damn box already before I snap?" _Yoko was restless. No sleep for him isn't good.

I reached for the box. My hand was centimeters from touching hers when I saw that her hands start to shake. _"Huh?" _I looked up at her. Her eyes were shut tight but silent tears fell from her eyes. She sobbed as she was handing me this ring. Her sobs became a full on snot cry when she spoke. "Please…let Kitarra be safe." My heart dropped. _"Of course she can't think of anything but her sister." _She sat there with the box in her hands. All I could do was look at her. When she realized that I haven't moved yet she slowly opened her eyes. Her brown liquid eyes stared at me. When she saw my eyes upon hers she quickly closed them. "Kurama you're not making this easy!" Her entire body began to shake. This was killing her inside.

I quickly grabbed her hand that had the box in it and took her in my arms. I heard her gasp from shock of my pulling her but she soon fell into me and cried more. I started to pet her soft hair. This was the best way I knew how to comfort her. "Shssh it's going to be ok. Just stop crying. Crying isn't going to help." What was I talking about? I was crying myself. "I'm here now Kita-" _"What? I'm going nuts. I need my girl back in my arms." _I looked down at Kyra to see if she had notice, but it seemed that she wasn't paying attention. She was asleep.

Soon a nurse came in the room. She look shocked at all the people that were asleep. I places the ring in my pocket and gently places Kyra down in my seat as I got up. I walked up to the nurse. "She's ready to give birth. Since you…might be the father would you like to come into the operation room?" She asked me. I just nodded my head. "Ok then. Well, put this on and follow me."

The operation room was huge but that wasn't the first thing I notice. There she was. Lying on the operating bed with her legs spread. Her short black hair was messy and in her face. She soon spotted me. "Shuichi?" Her voice was ragged like a whisper. She was breathing pretty fast.

I walk over to her. "I'm here now."

"Why the hell do they have a giant glass window in front of me?" I turned to look and she was right. There was a giant window there. I was little concern about people walking by looking at her.

A nurse saw my concerned look and explained. "We choose this room just in case if all your friends want to come an watch." It like as she spoke it all of them were there watching her. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved at me.

Yusuke started yelling through the glass. "Hey Kurama! I can see your girls vajayjay!"

I quickly covered her up with my body. "Thanks sweetie." She told me. "Now why the hell hasn't anyone told me that I'm pregnant!"

I opened my mouth to explain but the doctor interrupt me. "It's time to push."

"Push? Aren't you going to give my drugs or something? Knock me out!"

"I'm sorry but your state is too risky for drugs." The nurse answered her. The doctor got into position between her legs. "Sir if you want you can hold her hand." The nurse told me.

Kitarra looked at me with her loving crimson eyes. I didn't hesitate to be by her side. I swiftly grabbed her hand and the thoughts of the ring came to my head. _"The ring. I forgot about it." _While one hand held hers, I placed the other in my pocket. _"How am I going to do this?" _

"_It's simple. Just get down on one knee and say. 'Kitarra, my love and possibly the mother of my child, will you do me the honor of marrying me?'" _Yoko was really being a pest and I tried my hardest to ignore him. But then again it was a bad idea. I could actually picture myself of getting down on one knee and asking her to devote her life to me.

"Ok I gonna need you to push." The doctor ordered. Kitarra strained with all her might. I know this because I felt it in my hand. She was squeezing the life out of my hand. I couldn't feel the circulation anymore. She pushed even harder and started screaming. I couldn't help but scream with her. The pain she was giving me was horrible. "Ok keep pushing your doing great!"

"Aahhh! It hurt! Kurama you piece of shit I hate you!" My heart dropped. How could she say that?

"Don't worry. I hear this all the time. She's saying it out of pain. Once this baby comes out she'll love you can." The nurse told me. It made me feel a little better but I rather she doesn't say things like that at all.

"You're doing great. I can almost see the head." The doctor said. "I'm just gonna need you to give one big push ok." I prepared myself for what was to come.

Kitarra almost broke my hand pushing so hard. I wanted to cry.

**Kitarra's POV**

I gave one last big push. It hurt like hell. It was a good thing Shuichi was there to help me through this. I didn't know what I would have done if he wasn't there. "Alright! The baby's out!" the doctor exclaimed. Shuichi gave everyone that was looking threw the window thumbs up…well a thumb up. It seemed that I had hurt his one of his hands. The doctor took my baby and cleaned it up and soon came back to me. "Congratulations it's a girl!" The doctor handed me my baby and he was right. It was a beautiful girl.

I looked up at Shuichi and he looked nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked him but he didn't answer me.

"So what will her name be a nurse asked, but I wasn't paying attention to her.

I was wondering what was on his mind until he spoke out. "Cosette." _"Huh? What is he talking about?" _"Her name should be Cosette." _"Oh so….that's….what…he…mean's"_ I could feel my body drifting off, but not as if I'm sleepy. "Kitarra?" Shuichi startled me. I looked at him with evil in my eyes for scaring me. I also want to yell at him but my voice was too weak. "I…I want to ask you something." Instead of talking I just looked at him. "Well…. umm…." I saw him get down on one knee and he went into his pocket. Out the corner of my eyes I saw my sister jumping up and down.

Shuichi pulled out a little black box. That when I knew what he was doing but I didn't want to believe it and plus I didn't want to be those people who get all worked up over the little black box thinking it's a ring but it turns out that it's not and then they become disappointed. I refuse to let that be me.

Shuichi opened the box and there it was. The ring that belonged to my mother. _"Huh? How did he…" _My head snapped to the window and Kyra was giving me a thumbs up. _"I should have known." _"Kitarra," Shuichi catch my attention again. "You are the love of my life and I just wanted to know…will you marry me?" My heart dropped. How could I possibly say no?

Before I could answer I felt a pain in my chest. The pain was like something was stabbing me all over. _"What's happening?" _My hand went over my heart and I shut my eyes. "Doctor!" I heard someone say.

"Kitarra!" Shuichi voice rung through my ears. His sweet sweet voice. "Kitarra what's wrong?" His hand was on mine now. My eyes shoot open as I gasped for air. _"It hurt so bad!"_

One of the nurses took my baby out of my arms. _"No! Give her back! Give her back to me! She's mine!...mine…..mine…..mi-"_

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

**Shuichi's POV**

No….No….NO! "Kitarra?" I shook her body. "Kitarra?...get up honey." She didn't move. I shook her again. "Kitarra get up." There was still no response. "Kitarra stop messing around and get up!" She still didn't move or stir. I continue to shake her wildly. "Kitarra don't do this to me! Get up! I love you, now get up!" _"No this can't be happening!" _"GET UP!" I yelled. She refused to move. She didn't even flinch at my voice.

A nurse was pulling on my arms but I refused to leave her side. Not now. I didn't realize that I was crying until a tear hit my leg. "I'm sorry sir…... She's gone."

"No she's not!" I yelled even louder. "Kitarra! Please get up. Please!" I couldn't take this pain. It was killing me on the inside. She could be gone. Not right after I propose to her….._"I didn't even get an answer." _

The doctor covered her face. "I'm calling it. Time of death 1:38am"

That's when I had to face it….She was gone.

_**(2:04am)**_

**Still Shuichi's POV**

Another doctor came to Kaoto and I to collect some DNA for the test. I had a blank stare on my face. I still couldn't believe that she was gone. Yoko had been quiet this whole time. I guess he's in shock right now.

The doctor finally came back with the results. As he stood before me and Kaoto he bowed his head in respect for our grief. "Are you ready to hear the results?" Kaoto didn't answer like I expected him to. It looked like he was cut off from the world.

I answer the man instead. "Yes we're ready to hear the results."

The doctor pulled a sheet of paper from a folder and read the results silently before he read them out loud. "Ok…the father is actually Mr. Shuichi Minamino." I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would to hear that the child was mine. To be honest, it made it hard to bare.

Kyra has stop crying since then. I don't blame her. I would too if I didn't have to stay calm because I'm a father. _"How am I suppose to raise this child without her?" _I was expecting Yoko to reply but he didn't. I guess he needs more time. We all did. Well will all miss her and I don't think anyone would forget her.

_Mrs. Kitarra Minamino_

_Sister, a daughter, and a mother_

_In loving memories_

**I hope you enjoyed it. I almost cried writing this part, but now this part of the story is closed and a new one will open. That's right there is a sequel! Find out how Kurama is doing as a single dad. And what about little Cosette? **

**Oh for those of you who don't know how to pronounce her name it's **_**Co-set**_**. **

**So please stay tune for the Sequel **_**"Forever Until Now"**_


End file.
